My kingdom for your dagger
by juju0268
Summary: forget about snow white, Belle is who Regina hates. as Belle reaches her 18th birthday, a threat looms near. Rumplestiltskin is Regina's prisioner, through the years a plan forms that may allow for both of them to escape from the evil Queen.
1. Chapter 1

"I WANT A HEART!" The evil Queen roared in Rumplestiltskin's face, holding the dagger with his name etched upon it over her head. He kneeled calmly before her, his expression unreadable. Her long, slender finger pointed toward the door. "King Maurice's daughter stands in my way, a very dangerous place to be" she spoke at him through gritted teeth. "She is in the dark forest, Thinking she will outlast me, If she can remain alive till her 18th birthday, she will be Queen, it can't happen, I won't let it, Fetch it for me dark knight."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo

Regina had married King Maurice when his daughter Belle was but 5 years old. After she quietly rid the kingdom of the King, she assumed the role of head monarch till King Maurice's daughter became of age to do so.

Once she had disposed of the girl's father, she found that the girl was easy enough to hide away, locked in the tower with her beauty growing daily, hidden from the eyes of her people. Belle would peep out her small prison window overlooking the courtyard. Rumplestiltskin remembered the day of his capture, looking up and seeing her little angelic face with those piercing eyes, watching the spectacle down below.

The Queen had paraded her catch down the street infrount of the people, a great victory, she carried his dagger in her hand. She had his power, he was her toy, nothing more.

But most of the time till she needed him, he remained in a gilded cage in the tower, a prison just special for him. across from his cell was the child's.

Rumple watched her with facination as she observed his every movement, which wasn't much. Rumple would sit huddled in the dark. Seemingly melted into the rock wall at his back, completely hidden in the darkness around him in the towers failing light. waiting...

Rumple noticed she was no more than 6 or perhaps 7 years, if that. She had an abundance of brown wavy tresses with these soulful eyes that took in everything around her. Most of the time she would lounge on her cot, and play with a rag she had fashioned into a doll. Every so often a servant woman sneaks up to see the girl, bringing books and treats for her. The woman seems to be wary of Rumple, always making a wide berth when she walks past his cage on her way to the little girls. Sometimes the girl would watch him while the woman spoke to her, it was obvious they spoke of him. She might have been warning her of the dangers of talking to him. The girl would look at the woman when she would finish speaking, then, her eyes would search out Rumple's face almost like she was working something out in her head, a puzzle of sorts.

The first time they spoke to each other was a few days later. Two young servants carried a wash tub and a few pails of water up to the child, They left her to tend to herself which was fine with her, she happily filled the small tub and proceeded to shed her clothes, not giving a thought of anything else except the water, diving in squealling happily. When the realization dawned on her that he was in the cell across from her, she froze, turning in his direction, diving into the water trying to hide herself as far down as she could manage glaring At Rumple who was watching her, grinning to himself at her silly child like actions. She could be quite funny he thought, but judging from the look he was presently getting he was invading her privacy by watching her play and she knew it. He knodded his head to her as he turned his back, facing the wall while she bathed.

"Thank you" she sang out at him, then jumping out to retrieve her rag doll, she let out a whoop and dove in the tub. "You are most welcome little cricket." Rumple spoke to her while he faced the wall.

Soon the servants returned to take her tub away as she got dressed and climbed back on her bed clutching her book. "I'm done" she voiced from her cell to his. Rumple graciously turned around to her and gave her a low, flourishing bow. She giggled at him and climbing off her cot she walked boldly up to the bars which were the closest, "I'm Belle" she simply stated to him then shyly gave him a curtsy and turned around and ran to her little bed.

Soon she was back, "Would you like me to read to you?" It sounded more like a plea than a question as she held the book out to him. "If you like" Rumplestiltskin responded, giving her a grin, he didn't flash any teeth for fear of scaring her with his fiersome appearance, although for some reason she seemed immune to his looks, thankfully. He certainly didn't want to think about it if she shrieked everytime she saw him. Unaware of the man's thoughts Belle plopped down on the cold floor and began to read her book aloud to him, Suddenly she haulted mid sentence and looked at him, "What's your name?"

"I'm Rumplestiltskin" he replied. "Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin" she repeated a few times then continued on with her story while he listened.

"Thank you little cricket, I was most amused" Rumple told her when the book was finished. Belle giggled at him while she moved over to her cot to watch him till she feel asleep.

Rumple would have to admit, looking back on those days, sharing the tower with the child could have been much worse, They found company with each other to stave off the fierce loneliness that would soon come to rule both thier lives.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The door to Rumple's cell swung open one morning as Rumple sat up to see her highness enter the tower. Bodly, she walked into his cell, dressed in a tight black ensamble, showing off her curves."Come my dark knight. We have a journey ahead, a certain dragon sorceress commands my attention and I have need of your services, then we are off to my summer palace, you might like it there," She looked over at the child's cell, " it's blistfully free of brats."

Obediently Rumple followed the Queen out glancing at the child as she hid under her cot, trying not to be noticed, other than the reference to brats The Queen payed her no mind as she passed her cell on the way out but Rumplestiltskin with his mind connected to little Belle's and for a second, she heard him inside her head, "Untill next time, little cricket."


	2. Chapter 2

Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure how many years It had been since he had been at the winter palace, Regina traveled far and wide these days, exapanding her kingdom in all directions. She was the most feared sorceress anywhere but everyone knew her true power was because of the dark magic she was in posession of.

As they traveled in carriages Rumplestiltskin kept his eyes on the dark forest. It was a vast woods that began right outside the palace walls. His castle that lay in ruins lay far beyond it. Mysterious things lurked in this forest. You didn't go in there under any circumstances and at night the villagers knew that even getting near could be quite dangerous, more than one had disapeared, never to be heard from again. It was rumored that a resistance group lived there, stealing villagers to recruit them to thier cause, the cause being overthrowing the Queen and restoring the land, They must have reasoned a young Queen was far better than an evil one. Rumplestiltskin noted even Regina stayed away from the dark forest.

As they entered He couldn't help but sneak a peek at the tower. His heart gave alittle twinge of happiness when he spied those eyes taking in the scene below. he would no doubt see her again, he had fondly thought of the child over the years, he knew of her story. Poor little princess kept prisioner in the tower by her evil stepmother. He felt certain the Queen would have her killed one day, why wait? Why not kill her as a girl, was it only to keep her prisioner, to do what torture her with life? Perhaps in her mind she did believe in the rebellion, perhaps she had something a bit more special in mind, like her eighteenth birthday.

His face turned grim as he thought that one day it might be Rumple himself that would be called upon to snuff out her life. He looked back at the tower to see her looking at him, so she did remember him he thought.

xoxoxoxoxox

The door slammed shut behind Rumple as he steped into his room in the tower. The guard turned his back and approached hers. He hollered into her cell while he gave the bars a rough shake, "Come out girl, I wana take a look at ya, you don't want me to come in there now do ya?"He gave the bars another hearty shake, then made a pleased laugh as Belle stuck her head out from the wall with the blanket pulled to one side, covering a hiding place that kept her hidden from unwanted company. Rumple barely glimpsed a face as she dove back down next to the wall. The guard leered at her but fortunatly for her, he didn't have the keys to her cell so he left.

When he exited the tower and no one was left except Belle, Rumplestiltskin and looming silence. "You can come out now crickett, it's just us."

A head popped out to look at him. Rumple grinned at her as she crawled out of her sanctuary behind her bed. Those sad eyes hadn't changed one bit he thought as he looked at her, but as she rose to her feet he was surprised to find out everything else had, he must have been gone longer than he thought.

Belle dusted herself off and walked over to the bars where they could see each other clearly. "I didn't think I would ever see you again Rumplestiltskin" she smiled at him happily. "Well here I am dearie" Rumple gave a twirl of his hand, gesturing to himself with a mischievous grin.

For the longest time neither spoke, they just stood there taking each other in. Belle was as tall as a woman with hair that hung well past her shoulders, it would have been wavy he rememberd if it weren't hanging in limp strands from not being washed. Rumple could make out an outline of breasts and curving hips through her raggedy dress, perhaps she was 16 or 17, he would have to question her later, his eyes roamed up her body to study her face. "What are you staring at?" Belle looked mad, shooting him an angry glare. "Look, I get enough of that from the guards, could you not look at me like I'm something to eat?"

"It's only that your so changed crickett, Don't worry I don't want to eat you little one." Rumple couldn't help but grin at her boldness as he took a seat on the floor in his favorite corner, the poor lighting hiding him in shadow. "Oh" Belle blushed, "I'm sorry" She shrugged her shoulders as she walked back to her bed to watch him.

Soon a young servant girl came with food. they both recieved a megar bowl of some kind of stew and water. "Where's my bread?" Belle called after her but she recieved no answer.

Over dinner Belle seemed to warm up a bit and as they ate, sitting by thier bars which was the closest they could come to each other , Rumple was soon to discover that she was full of questions that apparently no one had answered.

Rumple wondered where the woman who had took care of Belle in secret had gone. He tried to answer what questions he could and managed to slip a few of his own in there as well. Rumple soon discovered that the woman had been killed as punishment for bringing Belle books about a year ago. she was interested in the reason for his captivity so he regaled her about how Regina had posession of the knife that held the secret to his power that kept him prisioner at her side.

"If I had control of your knife, I would give it back to you."

"That's very noble of you dearie, but alas you do not." She would likely be executed before she could escape he thought, but none the less he wished it were true, he was always devising some sort of escape plan but no one had ever promised him freedom before, only servitude.

Rumplestiltskin cocked his head to the side as Belle got up and went over to the rock wall seemingly digging at a loose spot, she removed a piece and retrived her most valued posession, a small knife. "where ever did you aquire that?" he asked as she held it out for him to see. It was small but able to do damage if one were up close to thier victim. The wheels in his mind began to turn, if she escaped perhaps she could find his knife. No, no she needs to get as far away from here as possible he told himself, besides she wouldn't risk her life for you Rumple. Belle watched his unreadable expression as she wondered what he could be thinking of, but she had plans of her own.

"I'm going to get us more food, tonight" Rumple wondered for a brief second what she had in mind exactly before the girl knelt down before her door and he watched her as she proceeded to work the lock with the point of the blade. "what will you do when you have aquired food, will you make your dash for freedom?"

"No, I'm going to kill her and take back what is rightfully mine, but not tonight, tonight is for food." Very brave for such a girl, he was vaguely interested in how long it would take her to figure out the lock. He had a suspicion she had tried this many a time before.

It was way up into the night as Rumple found a comfortable place where he could recline with his eyes shut, she never ceased with her activity as he listened. His eyes slowly opened when he heard the "click" of Belle's apparent sucess.

Her door slowly swung open as Rum sat up from his spot in the corner, his florescant eyes attracting Belle over to his cell, she put her little hands on the bars of his cell. "I'll be back as fast as I can" and in a flash she was down the stairs and out of the tower. The night swallowed her up from his sight as Rumple sat there with mixed emotions over the whole scene, perhaps she had done this before he reasoned, He certainly didn't want her to get caught. he couldn't communicate with her mind like he had done before untill he was free of his cage, it was the spell placed there by Regina, to keep him impudent. But if he could he reasoned, the things they could accomplish together. If she could get out whenever she wanted and she had no intentions of leaving perhaps she would want his help, she certainly needed it if she wanted to kill the Queen, it would be tricky but not impossible, but if he was to be any help they would first have to secure his dagger.

It seemed like she was gone forever as Rumple paced in his cell. She should have returned by now, he hadn't heard any alarms sounded or heard any soldiers running out in the courtyard, in fact it was as quiet as a tomb, maybe she did make a run for it, dove into the dark forest to never be heard from again. He knew the Queen wouldn't go in after her, she would send him no doubt, what if she did?

Soon he heard the click of the tower door opening and someone climbing the stairs, they held a candle and the glow bounced like a fairy as it climbed up to meet him at the top. "Rumplestiltskin" Belle whispered as she pressed her face up to the bars.

Belle startled alittle when suddenly his face was just inches from hers, his eyes reflecting the light from her candle. she never thought she'd be this close to him and on an impulse she reached through the bars of his cage and touched his cheek. Her touch felt like butterfly wings. soft and fleeting as she gently guided her fingers down his cheek. "I thought you would be cold, but your quite warm." " indeed I am." he couldn't help but lean into her touch, letting her cool fingers glide over his skin. He was surprised when she ran her thumb across his bottom lip before reaching into her pouch and pulling out a half a loaf of bread holding it out to him. Rumple looked down at the offering then back at her. She pushed her hand through the bars, putting the offering into his hand. Rumple couldn't take his eyes off of her face, as she touched him his fingers closed around her wrist. He expected her to draw her back her arm, but she held it there for him as he rubbed the smooth skin on her arm with his finger, a light caress before he let go accepting her offering, Belle shivered in the dark.

Rumple was surprised when she sat down right outside his cage with her candle and procedded to eat her bread. "Did anyone see you?"

"No, but I heard the guards whispering of the Queen leaving soon, possibly in a few weeks. Do you think you will be going with her?"

"I'm sure I will, I am her weapon and while I'm under her rule I must do as she commands " Rumplestiltskin spoke to her matter of factly. She raised up to leave and go back to her own cell, "I'm sorry Rumplestiltskin, I do not want you to go." she stared at her feet not meeting her eyes, Rum could swear he heard sniffling, was she crying? Rumple put his hand through the bars and raised her chin up to look at him. "I don't want to go" he whispered to her. A tear slid down her cheek and before he could stop himself he caught it with his finger and brought it to his lips, tasting the saltiness.

Belle nodded her head as she stepped back and went to her cell, closing the door. After she replaced her knife she climbed on her cot, she continued to watch him untill her eyes closed in sleep.

the next morning Rumple woke up and looking over at her cell was surprised to see her standing at the frount of her cage, her eyes watching him intently. He opened his mouth to say some sort of greeting but closed it with her next statement.

"They say your not a man, not anymore. But you were once, just an ordinary man?"

"Perhaps once, but now I am a monster."

"Your not a monster." "You don't think me ugly then?"

"Not at all, I quite like the way you look" she said appraising him up and down.

" you are kind young one but do not be decieved, I am indeed the monster that they say."

"I'm not that young sir, and it is the Queen that is the true monster."

"And it is you Belle who is the true Queen." Belle shivered at her name, he always called her some endearment but he rarely used her true name. "Perhaps."

she looked at him a few more moments then spoke again, " I will get your dagger Rumplestiltskin, I give you my word."

"If that day ever comes princess, I will help you take back what is yours and you have my word on that as well." Belle nodded but didn't speak, satisfied with thier conversation.

xoxoxoxox

The next few weeks passed quickly as they found that they enjoyed one another's company. Rumple looked pleased to hear Belle's many stories although she no longer possessed any of her books she had memorized most of them and would tell them to him in the long nights. they would talk of things Rumple had seen and heard while he had been away, till the morning they came to take him away. Belle clung to her bars as he dissapeared down the tower stairs leaving her wondering if she would ever see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

_{ Belle heard the familar click of the door give way, opening for her. The moment had came, her freedom was just ahead, she could almost reach out and grab it._

_She walked over to his cell as she ran her hands along the rough spikes of his prison cage. Out of no where he appeared before her. His larger than life eyes smiling at her. His rough fingers closed over her hand, she stared at the contrast in color it made. "I wish you could go with me." She sadly whispered fearing that if she spoke any louder that her voice would crack into a thousand pieces along with her courage, "I'm frightned."_

_"Don't be Belle, I will be with you, in here" his fingers tapped gently at her chest. Belle sighed as she rested her head against the coolness of the bars. The next moment she found herself in his cell, stunned. "How did I...did you?" "Shhh" he placed his finger to his lips. He was so close now, she couldn't stop, she flung herself at his body, burring her face in his hair, she could smell him as his soft hair tickled her face. He nuzzled her neck as he held her tight against him, "I love you crickett."_

_Belle leaned her head back to look into his eyes, could it be true? He spoke again, "don't leave me" he whispered in her ear. "I have to...I must don't you see, She's going to kill me." She didn't have time to voice anymore fears before his lips claimed hers in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, moaning into his mouth, his lips were so soft and warm against her own. She felt his arms leaning her back as he gently lowered her to the floor, it all was happening so quick as his mouth left hers traveling down her neck to the swell of her breast, her breast? when had she shed her clothes?_

_did it truly matter, his mouth was sublime as it captured her body. she arched her back into him as he tugged on her nipple, she felt his hands on her hips, moving her body under his. She opened her legs, welcoming him as the anticapation pooled at the apex of her thighs, he was all that mattered at that moment, thier joining. He hovered above her naked, he had shed his clothes, when had he done that? She ran her fingers down his chest as he settled down over her body. She could feel his erection pressing against her core, begging for entry. She tilted her hips up in invitation as he began pushing up inside of her.}_

Belle awoke with a start, her face was covered with a fine sheen of sweat, a dream, thats all it was. She had been dreaming of him again, like that. Lately they had all been like that. She hadn't seen him in almost a year but it seemed like he was haunting her. Her breathing had been shallow in her sleep and now as if she couldn't get enough she took large gulps of air trying to clear her head of the intense images that had flooded her mind only moments before.

A dull ache, almost like a heartbeat brought her attention to the wetness between her thighs, What was that all about? She sat up on the side of her cot, it was just a dream Belle, nothing more she told herself. He is your friend, you don't feel that way about him. It's not love, it's a lack of options, nothing more, he's only a friend, he dosen't want you like that, he sees you as a child. She kept repeating this in her head hoping it would make the dreams disappear, so far it hadn't.

The sound of horns announcing the Queen's arival reached her ears as excitment made her leap off her bed top peer out the window of the tower to the courtyard below. Was he with her? Of course he was, he was always with her. Belle watched as the large, black carriage stopped in frount of the castle. In a few moments the footman opened the door and held out his hand for the Queen as she stepped out of the carriage. She was in a black flowing skirt with a blouse fashioned like a corrset hugging her frame. Her raven hair was swept back from her face to hang straight, cascading down her back as she climbed the long stairs up to the entrance.

Belle's heart did a somersault in her chest as he exited the carraige behind her. he looked regal dressed in dragon hide and leather, Belle's heart sank as he kept his eyes on the Queen, never looking up as he made his way up the stairs behind her. She had wanted to see the recognition in his eyes, that fleeting grin he had given her at thier last meeting. Perhaps he had forgotten her she thought as she walked back to her cot and flopped down on it. A tear slipped from the corner of her closed eyes as she thought about his finger capturing her tear last time, how she watched him bring his finger to his lips, tasting it.

she planned on telling him of her escape plan, it would be harder without his help, but time had run out for her, tomorrow she would be eighteen. She was sure it would happen then, the Queen had kept her alive all this time to kill her then. She didn't plan to die, she would plummet her knife into Regina and she would take great pleasure in watching her sink to the floor with her life's blood pooling around her till her eyes glazed over in death, freeing herself and her kingdom.

Belle got to her feet, wiping her tears as she plucked her knife form it's hiding place. She held it for a while, it gave her courage as she stared at it, even if her plan didn't work, even if she was killed, at least she'd be free.

xoxoxcoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rumplestiltskin knelt before the Queen in forced humility. He would like nothing more than to take part in her demise but he could only sit at her feet...waiting.

Regina sat, looking down at her captive it had been well over 11 years since she had took possesion of his dagger, in that time he had killed countless victims for her. There was only one more to kill, Belle. The one person Regina would take great pleasure in killing herself.

She spoke to him, "I intend to kill her tommrow. I'm going to send you up to her in a moment, we will both go. She is dim witted, she will believe what ever I tell her, she will come to me like a lamb to the slaughter." The Queen smiled at him, "Don't let her fool you with those doe eyes and promises Rumple, you belong to me, and me alone."

"yes my Queen" he replied with his eyes to the floor. "I'm going to give you a treat. For tonight only I have removed the enchantments from your cell. I want you to torture her, with your powers, I know you have the power to manulipate the mind. I know your perfectly capable of causing great pain. I want her weak, mentally broken because after tomorrow she will be dead, then they will have to stop all of this rebellion against me."

Regina stood up and walked over to a table set up and poured a glass of wine. She offered him the glass, Rumple took it and downed the whole thing in one swallow, never taking his eyes off of her. "If they revolt when she hits the ground I want you to kill them all, do you understand me? Use what ever means necessary , whatever store of magic you possess but do it."

"Yes" was all he replied.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Belle perked up when she heard the tower door being opened, in a few moments Regina and Rumplestiltskin stood at her cell. Her eyes brightend at seeing his face but he showed no emotion as They entered her cell.

The Queen took a seat in a chair that magically appeared as he stood just behind her. "Well Belle, as you've probably have geussed there will a grand celebration in your honor tomorrow at which time I will graciously turn the kingdom over to it's rightful ruler." The Queen smiled at her, trying to appear sincere but it came out looking forced. "Now darling we need you looking your best, of course we can't have you looking like a filthy pauper now can we? Shortly they will bring you a hot bath and some clothes suitable for a Queen, see that you have them on when I send for you tommrow." It took all of Belle's stregnth not to bolt under her bed like she did when she was 7, or to lunge at her, if only she had her knife in her hands at this moment. She dared not look up at him. Her eyes darted over to the knifes hiding place behind the rock, if only she could reach it she thought, but instead she opted to stare down at her hands, doing nothing.

"Now child, after you get cleaned up, rest , for tommrow you will be crowned in frount of all your people." Belle looked up at Regina , the Queens eyes looked cold and calculating as they peered down at the girl. "Untill tommrow then " she said as she swept her skirts around, exiting Belle's cell.

Belle watched as she opened the door leading to Rumple's chamber. Without so much as a word he calmly walked in, the door shuting behind him. "I'll leave you to it then my knight" Regina cast a glance back at the girl before leaving, as she dissapeared Belle could hear laughter, leaving only her and him.

Rumple could only look at her, she had only grown more lovely, perhaps that was another reason The queen hated her so much. "Hello Crickett" he said in a low tone to her as she gripped the bars, staring at him.

"I have missed you Rumplestiltskin" Belle replied, soaking in the sight of her friend, he looked almost sad, like he was about to do something he would regret, she could only geuss what that may be. "Are you the one that will kill me tomorrow?" Rumple looked surprised at her question, he hadn't seen her in some time and didn't know what she might expect tommrow. "no, she will be the one, if she can." "I have a plan, I will kill her before she has a chance to hurt me, I will end her reign of terror over my people."

"Whatever your planning it won't work. But I have a proposition for you."

"A what?" At that moment Rumple forgot that Belle had been kept in a prison all her life, he smiled at her, so young he thought, but so beautiful. He couldn't deny that he hadn't dreamed of seeing her again, without bars holding them apart. He tried pushing those thoughts from his mind, he was infinetly older than her but those deep, sorrowful eyes were there each time he closed his. "Belle what do you know of the dark forest?"

"Not much except that it's haunted, I have heard rumors from the servants that people disappear, that monsters lurk about seeking to devour whoever goes into them."

"Have you heard that even the Queen is frightned of them, have you ever heard the servants speak of that?" "No"..."Well, little princess she is. Let's just say that if you were to escape into those woods, she would most likely send me in to find you." "But then we both might die in there, I don't like the sound of this." "Yes, but if we made it, that we both might live, in there." "You are not free of her power over you, how can that be?" "If you steal back my dagger then we can defeat her." Belle's eyes lit up at the plan. "I don't know where she keeps it." "it is in her chambers on the wall, I've seen it." His tone was low as if the Queen herself could hear them.

Thier talking ceased as servants drug water up the stairs for Belle to get cleaned up in. Rumple went over and layed down on his bed with his eyes shut while they set Belle up and left. Steam rolled off the tub as the hot water beckoned her. when they left Rumple didn't stir and Belle thought that perhaps he had fallen asleep which would be the perfect time since he would be occupied with sleep and Belle would have her privacy. they had left bottles with thick soaps for her hair and body as she pulled the stopper out of each one, smelling the contents. She looked over into his cell once more," are you awake?" no answer, He seemed to be sleeping , so she decided this would be the best time to get cleaned up. The servants had left a thin white night gown on her bed and a long golden ball gown fit for a princess on a peg for her in the wall along with slippers resting under the gown on the floor. She knelt down by the tub and used her hands to wash water over her hair.

Rumple watched her through eyes opened only a slit, but he could see her form clearly. She looked over at him several times, unsure but eventually after examing the dress she began to wash her hair. she kept her head over the tub as she huddled down by the tub,scrubbing the soap into her wet hair, she kept her eyes closed as she prepared to rinse her long locks. Once she was satisfied that the soap was gone she threw her head back, causing her long hair to spray water over her body as she let it fall down her back in soaking stands as his breath caught in his throat. Rumple couldn't take his eyes off the erotic sight before him, she was truely beautiful to behold. She glanced over at him to make sure he hadn't moved, which he was very careful not to do as she began to take off her worn and ragged dress. Belle pulled the dirty rag over her head as she kept her eyes on the man in the cell across from her, watching for any movement that he may awaken, he didn't so much as twitch. She bent down on her knees as she lathered up her rag with soap and began bathing her body in the suds, it felt wonderful. She kept her legs tucked up under her body as she stretched her arm up over her head to wash under it. Rumple could barely lay still watching her. her lovely firm breasts beconed him through the soapy waterfall dripping over them, from the side view he was admiring her pert bottom sitting on her legs as she rubbed the rag down her thighs, what would he would give for her to stand and let him view her in all her glory, anything,everything he had, and then as if the gods had granted his wish she did just that. Belle picked up what was left in the tub by cup fulls and began rinsing her body as she stood up. She held her head back to let the water run down doing it's job of rinsing her clean of the grim that had been there only moments before. Once she had finished she washed her face then walked over to her bed to put on the night clothes that had been left for her, the gown stuck to her wet body as she tried to wring the water from her wet hair. Rumple could feel his pants grow unbearably tight as the sight of her with her gown plastered to her body was having causing a painful reaction to his body. he closed his eyes tight and tried to concentrate on anything else except the naked girl, no she was definatly a woman now he told himself ,in the next cell.

It wasn't long before night stole the sun and darkness crept into the tower. Belle felt clean and comfortable as she snuggled down into her bed, thinking about the man across from her. He hadn't seemed to awake even after the servants returned leaving food. Belle ate hers quietly, watching for any sign of movement from him but he lay still as a stone so she decided to just go to bed. She could feel sleep wash over her as she pulled her thin blanket close, she would be free one way or the other tommrow.

Rumple opened his eyes and raised up in his cot. He looked over at the sleeping girl. He closed his eyes and attempted to touch her mind._{Belle...Belle, open your eyes. Her eyes fluttered open to see Rumplestiltskin standing over her bed. "What's going on, did you...How did you get in here?" I'm not really in your cell Crickett, actually you are still asleep. "Are you in my mind right now?" "Yes, in your mind." Belle reached out and touched his arm, "How can this be if you are only in my mind?" Rumple knelt down by Belle's bed so that they were level with one another. "It's a trick of the mind, no more. Listen to me Belle, in the morning a guard will come to take you to the queen, do you still have your knife?"_

_"Yes." "Of course your do, you are going to kill him Belle, do you think you can do that?" Belle began to shake, she hoped she would be able to, she contemplated killing Regina,"Yes." "Good girl, I want you to flee to the dark forest as fast as you can. Don't try to kill the Queen, you'll never even get close, she will send me after you and I will meet you there, I will find you, just keep running till I find you, understand?" "then what will we do?" _

_"We will find the rebellion, you will be safe there." "What about your knife, I need to find it." "we will need thier help to find it, to create a distraction." tears began to slide down Belle's cheeks as she listened to his plan, he brushed them away with his fingers. "It's like I can feel you, like your really here." "You can really feel me crickett, I am here, just in your head is all." Belle placed her hands on each side of his face, they felt like silk to him as he leaned into her touch with his eyes closed. Belle could hold back no longer as she pressed her lips to his, they were as soft and warm as in her dream, perhaps this was just a dream. Rumplestiltskin grabbed her roughly to him, deepening the kiss as he cradled her head in his hand. He smiled as she opened her mouth for him, allowing him to explore her further with his tongue, tasting her sweetness. "Please" Belle whispered when he released her mouth to nibble her neck. It may not have been the real thing but it was close. If anyone would have entered the tower at that moment they would have only seen two people that appeared to be sleeping, but thier minds were linked as one. Belle found herself off her cot, climbing into his waiting arms as she straddled his lap wrapping her arms around him, vowing never to let him go. She leaned back to look into his eyes. "is this just a dream?" "Well, if it is, then it is a very good dream" he whispered to her."Yes, a very good dream" she said as she pushed him so that he reclined on his back. _

_She decided if this was just a dream then it wouldn't hurt to make it interesting. she unbuttoned his jacket then began working on his shirt till his chest was bared before her as she kissed his neck, working her way down. He decided it wouldn't hurt to follow suit since this really wasn't happening except in her head anyway as his hands gripped her hips before working thier way up the frount of her gown to lightly brush over her breasts. Belle could feel his need as she rubbed herself against him, feeling his heat through thier clothes. She decided they had way to many clothes on for this to be a truely interesting dream as she pulled her gown up and over her head, discarding it on the floor. Rumplestiltskin sat up with Belle in his lap, pulling her naked body close as he turned to the side laying her on her back under him. _

_Belle pulled his jacket off his shoulders along with his shirt as he ravished her mouth with hot kisses. Belle felt that aching in her body and wondered if it was part of her dream. She pressed herself into him as Rumple's hand trailed down her body to her awaiting center. She cried out when his finger entered her, intensifying the ache as he pumped it slowly in her velvet depths. "Please" she begged him as he withdrew his hand to undo his pants, he had to have her even if it were only an illusion created by his mind. Belle arched her back at the loss of his warm body till he again rested on top of her but this time she could feel his heat at her entrance. "I dreamt this, but I woke up before we could, please don't let me awake this time." "You won't love, I promise" Rumple whispered as he sank into her depths in one quick plunge. Belle cried out in extacy as he filled her completly. She bucked her hips in time with his thrusts like a dance that only they could hear the music too. "Belle I love you, I've always loved you" he groaned in her ear as Belle's climax built up unbearably and she cried out in release sending him there as well. "Please don't let me awake" she whispered as he lay on top of her kissing her neck as her heartbeat slowly returned to it's normal rhythm. "you have too I'm afraid" he whispered in her ear as he pulled away to roll over on his back beside her. "I thought it would hurt when it happened." she looked over at him. "Well it didn't actually happen so it wouldn't hurt would it." "I geuss so" Belle said sounding alittle disapointed at the realization that this was indeed only in thier minds. Rumple leaned down over her and Belle was surprised to find her self again fully clothed and lying in her little cot."remember Belle when he comes for you, you have to be quick. aim for his throat so that he can't scream for help, do it fast and hard." Belle nodded as he bent down to kiss her forehead, pushing her hair away from her face. "Go to sleep" he whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes in a deep sleep.}_


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to let you all know something I did. I made a classic mistake, or should I say a rookie one. The very first paragraph of chapter one is Regina telling Rumple to go fetch Belle because if she lived till her eighteenth birthday she will be Queen, then I have started writing the scene of her escape which is on her birthday, OOPS! It's supost to be before or otherwise what Regina is saying makes no sence, she's made it to her birthday when regina says that. I'm very sorry, I feel stupid.: Just disregard the first paragraph of this story and i will revise it this chapter, Promise it will still be very similar, it's just going to have that part removed is all.

xcxcxcxcxcRxcxcxcxcxcUcxcxcx cxcxMcxcxcxcxcxPcxcxcxcxcxLc xcxcxcxcxEcxcxcxcxcx

Belle's eyes fluttered open as she lay there trying to determine if she was still dreaming or not. She wasn't, for if she had been dreaming, she wouldn't have still been in this awful, fowl place. She raised her head to look into his cell. There they were, those eyes of his staring back into hers. There was no expression that she might determine what he could be thinking, he would never give away such secrets willingly. a wicked grin slowly stretched acoss his face as he watched her struggle with wether or not last night had been real and what that mean for them. Her face looked like it was created simply for blushing as she thought about the feel of him and the way his mouth tasted, the color seemed to compliment her face as she tried not to look at him. After she claimed control over her features, she shyly looked back at him and smiled, she was relieved to see him wink at her. Belle opened her mouth to speak but the sound of guards entering the tower made her think better of it. She layed down and hoped they would think that she slept.

They had come to escort Rumplestiltskin to the Queen. He stood up from the cot and waited patiently by the door of his cage as if he were the King himself while the guards set him free and even though he not so much as glanced her way, Belle could hear his voice,{_Remember What I told you dearie, get away...I will find you, don't try to be a hero, I can help you get back your Kingdom}_

Belle didn't move from her spot till everyone had left. then as quickly as she could She flung off her night dress and stepped into the gown that had been provided for the ceremony. The gown hugged her petite frame in layers of silken gold, It was a perfect fit. Belle collected her knife from it's hiding spot and sat on the edge of her cot looking at it hoping she had the courage to go through with the next phase of her plan. Secretly she hoped it would be Regina who would be the one to come collect her, she could end everyone's misery with one stroke. She could avenge her father, free herself and the one she loved, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy, nothing ever was. Belle closed her eyes, willing her pounding heart to calm itself and her shaking to cease as the guard climbed the steps to the tower to take her to the Queen.

Her eyes narrowed in pure disgust as she reconized the guard as the one that taunted her. Belle would take great pleasure in ending this man's life. He stood at the doors to her cell smiling in at her while he unlocked the barrier between himself and her.

Belle tried not to cringe as the cell dooor gave a light click as he unlocked it. "Well, girly looks like it's just you and me" he gave a short chuckle. "Hows about we have that look now, what do ya say?" Belle could only look up in horror as the burly guard advanced on her, grabbing her arm tightly hauling her to her feet. Belle gave out a cry of pain at the pressure he put on her skin.

"Your to take me to the Queen, not play ridiculos games" Belle said trying not to sound weak or scared. Her voice came out like a squeak, betraying her emotions running ramped inside her. Her body trembled as she struggled helplessly while he glared down at her. Belle could smell the stench of his hot breath on her face. She knew she'd only have one shot at a clean kill with this man, he was too big and if she didn't kill him or wound him badly with the first stab she would never emerge from her cell intact.

Do the brave thing and bravery will follow. "Unhand me now" Belle demanded to the guard as he laughed at her feeble attempts to push against his chest. "And what exactly are you going to do if I don't, princess?" Belle griped the small knife she had been palming, waiting for the precise moment to strike. As he leaned his head back to laugh at her he exposed his neck and Belle seized the moment as she summoned all her stregnth, she jerked her arm free of his grip and with a hard thrust, rammed her knife into his neck.

They say you never forget the first person you kill, Belle would relive that moment in her dreams for a long time. The man clutched at his throat as he let out a sickening gurgle that made blood spew like a volcano out of his gaping mouth. Sprays of blood shot across Belle's dress standing out boldly against the soft golden hue of her gown. Belle stepped back as the guard sank to his knees a moment before his body went slack and fell to the floor. A puddle of dark red started to form beneath his head as his dead eyes stared at the celing.

She wiped her arm across her face then held it out to see if she had gotten any on her. She stared down at him a moment before she began patting him down for any weapons which she found and a few coins he had in a purse. She removed his boots for she had no shoes except the ones that had came with the dress, she was going to have to get more suitable traveling clothes, but for now she would make due with what she had. She took the knife and began modifying her dress, cutting about a foot off from around the bottom and instead of flowing to the floor it hit her about right. She backed out of her cell as if she were still terrified that somehow he would come back to life and reach out for her. She locked him in as she quickly left the tower, she was sure that any second she would be missed and the soldiers would be after her, her only shot was to make it to the forest before them, she would need a horse for such an escape.

cxcxcxccxcBcxcxcxcxcxEcxcxcx cxcxLcxcxcxcxcxLcxcxcxcxcxEc xcxcxcxcx

The Palace was brimming over with guests, they all waited to witness the crowning of Maurice's daughter Belle. Reginna sat on the platform as if she were crafted out of white porecelin. Her flawless features gave no indication of her plans to kill the rightful heir to the throne there in frount of all who came. She impatiently tapped her long lacquered nails on the arm of the chair, Rumplestiltskin stood at the right of her, looking very calm and controlled for someone who was so apprehensive on the inside. The only sign he gave was a trickle of sweat that ran down along his temple and the constant flexing of his jaw muscle. By the this time the guard should have been back and the crowd was slowly becoming aware that something was indeed wrong, very wrong.

Everyone in the hall jumped when the doors to the hall opened suddenly and loudly with no warning. A guard rushed up to Regina to kneal at her feet with the news that the girl had been seen escaping on a horse into the dark forest."WHAT?" Regina shouted as she approached the guard that knelt before her and struck him across the cheek with her hand. the man could only hunker down in fear before her hoping she would do no worse to him.

"Leave me, everyone!" Regina shouted as the people started to disperse quickly, murmuring quietly. She walked back to the empty throne and sat down, She bit her bottom lip in thought so hard that she could taste the metallic smelling blood that arose from the wound. "Rumplestiltskin, I have a job for you."

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxRxcxcxcxc xcxExcxcxcxcxcxcGxcxcxcxcxcx IxcxcxcxcxcxNxcxcxcxcxcxcA

Belle edged along the side of the tower, trying not to bring any attention to her self. she spotted two guards in frount of the palace. She would have to get past them to escape. there was a horse not to far from her but she couldn't just go walking up to it, she would be spotted plainly in the dress she was wearing. She hunkered down against the wall, chewing on her bottom lip, as she kept an eye on the guards in case they decided to leave. As she kept her sights on them another pair of eyes that she never even knew existed were on her.

"Are you alright?" Belle gave out a yip as she spun around to face a young boy behind her. He had been so quiet she had no idea where he had come from. He looked about 15 or so, a slight build to him as he continued to stare at her with a puzzled look. "Aren't you Belle?" he asked eyeing the blood on her now ruined dress. "Shouldn't you be in the palace?"

"Please, I need your help, I can pay" Belle offered as she showed him the coins she had collected from the guard. "What do you need me to do?" Belle eyed his clothes. He had on a pair of breeches and a white long shirt and a large brimmed hat, it would be perfect, and he was about her size too. "I would buy your clothes for this."

The boy just stared at her perplexed. "My clothes, you could buy alot more than clothes with that much" he gestured to her money. "Please, I need something better than what I'm wearing, and I need a horse. "I don't have a horse but I can sell you my clothes, that is enough money to feed my family for a month." The pants fit her snugly as she pulled them up, and his boots were a much better fit than the guards. She disgarded the dress behind the tower as she decided to try to get to the horse. Belle pulled the boy's hat low down on her face she walked out into the courtyard. She had tucked her long hair up under the hat hoping no one would noticed her as she unlooped the horse's rope from around it's post. The two guards saw her, but paid her no mind as she climbed upon the saddle. the horse gave a snort as it backed up a few paces unsure of it's new rider. Belle tried to calm it, as it was drawing attention with it's behavior. Belle's hat fell off as the horse reared back and the guards stared in disbelief as her hair came down and around her face, she had been spotted. One of the guards pointed at her. She kicked her feet hard into the horse's sides as they took off out of the palace walls heading for the forest as Rumplestiltskin had instructed. "Stop!" one guard called but Belle didn't even turn back and look for fear that somehow they would catch up with her before she could reach the saftey of the woods. She urged the horse on faster as they entered the dense forest and left the palace, the Queen and her one true love in her wake.

xccxcxcxcxExcxcxcxcxcSxcxcxc xcxcCxcxcxcxcxcAxcxcxcxcxcPx cxcxcxcxcE

" I WANT A HEART!" the evil Queen roared in Rumplestiltsin's face as he calmy knelt before her. "She has escaped into the dark forest thinking she can defeat me. Bring her back, do you hear?"

"The dark forest is a strange place my Queen, it may be difficult" Rumple answered, fueling the Queen's rage. "I don't care, do you hear? You have three days to find her, Three that is all. Hunt her down, kill her... Well, what are you waiting for?" The Queen jumped up, pointing her long, white finger at the exit, "GO my dark knight, bring me what is mine!" "Yes your magesty" Rumple replied. He bowed at her then turned to exit the palace but she called his name, he turned,"Rembember who your master is Rumplestiltskin, find her." "I will" he replied as he walked away. "I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Three days, then he would have no choice. For the first time since he became the dark one could he remember feeling this anxious, his palms felt sweaty as he walked out of the palace and into the courtyard. The sun temporarily blinded him as he left casting a hot haze before him making the dark forest look like a mirage in the distance.

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes and concentrated on finding Belle who galloped swiftly through the forest and for the moment out of the Queen's reach. He could see her, she was moving quickly away from him.

rbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrb rbrbbrbr

Trees were passing in a blur and all Belle could do was hang on and try not to fall off. A tree falling into the path the horse was taking caused it to rear up, pitching Belle to the Forest floor, knocking her unconscious. The animal fled in a panic tearing off in another direction leaving Belle alone in the dark forest.

The pain in her head throbed. She reached to the back of her head and thankfully there wasn't any blood, but there was one hell of a knot there. She lay still for a moment hoping the woods would cease spinning. A twig snapped bringing her instantly out of her fog. She palmed her knife as she slowly sat up, listening to see if she could determine which way the sound was comming from, it was obvious she wasn't alone.

There it was again, someone headed this way and they were approaching from behind her. She quickly got up on her feet but was still alittle woozy from the blow she had recieved as she backed up against a tree. They were approaching fast, any minute they would appear, Belle's heart beat wildly, she braced herself for an attack as she gripped her blade.

"You have no need of that with me dearie, well atleast not today" Belle sighed in relief as Rumple came walking out into the clearing. She gave a soft cry as she buried her face into his neck as he pulled her close. "Now, now, I told you she wouldn't come in here" he tried to comfort her as much as he possibly could before he had to tell her the ineviatable truth. "Did she send you to bring me back?" Belle kept her arms around his neck as she leaned on to him for support. When he didn't answer right away she leaned back to look into his face. "Not quite crickett" he told her in a low tone.

Suddenly he tensed, "we are not alone" he whispered in her ear as she clung to him. Belle gave a gasp as a figure stepped out from the shadows, then to Belle's amazment, many figures appeared in the clearing surrounding them. Belle turned toward the shrouded figures that had crept up and saw that each one had various weapons and they were all pointed at her and Rumplestiltskin.

"Who are you?" Belle leaned into Rumple's arms as she voiced her question. "This is our forest, we ask the questions if you don't mind, sister." A short but powerfully built person called out. Belle couldn't really make out much about him, he kept his face hidden in shadow but he was short, possibly a dwarf. She had never seen one but she had heard about the mines the dwarfs occupied and she knew they were quite far away, what were they doing here?

"I know who you are" a woman in a red cloak advanced on Rumplestiltskin. "You work for her, as her henchman" she growled as she held up an arrow in her bow now aimed at his heart. She let the arrow fly and as Rumple waved his hand the arrow changed into ash, blowing away to dust in the air. The woman in red gasped loudly as she stepped back. She went to grab another arrow but as she touched it they all fell away, crumbling in her hand. She could only stare in disbelief. "Stop" Belle cried out as the circle of people around them pulled out more weapons, knives and spears aiming at them both.

"We didn't come here to fight" Belle held up her hands in a gesture of peace. Rumplestiltskin however looked like cornered wolf, his teeth were beared and he looked ready to vanquish everyone there in a moment if they threatned Belle or himself. "We came to find the rebellion" a moment of silence fell as the flock of people around them stared unbelieveing at her. "You came with her spy sister, not very smart, do you work for her too?"

Another person came out the night to stand before Belle,"you two may have entered this forest to find a rebellion, but you won't be leaving it!"

xooxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. this story is proving to be a hard one for I got my other story "insatiable Desire" removed, geuss someone didn't like it so they wouldn't let me post.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter proved extremly hard to write so go easy on me. Hope you like it.

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf bbfbfbfb

"Who are you?" Belle's eyed the man as he steps out of the shadows, she voices her question. The man stares back at her as if he is weighing her question. He looks to be of average height with close cropped light hair. He is dressed in hunting gear but it's of a fine quality. If there were a leader of this mob Belle would make a geuss that this man would be him.

"Who would like to know this information?" He crossed his arms in frount of him with an air of arrogance about him. Belle bit her bottom lip as she suddenly felt self conscious that every eye was now on her. Belle stepped closer to him and raising her chin looked him directly in the eye,"I'm Belle, and this" she gestured over her shoulder "Is Rumplestiltskin."

Stunned looks and a few quiet whispers and gasps resinated through the group. The man looked almost dumbfounded as he stood there with his mouth open, just staring at her. "Princess Belle?" he asked hesitantly. He took a few steps toward her which made Belle jump back a few paces, suddenly Rumple was between them eyeing him with a cold glare. "That's close enough" he growled with his arm around her.

The man stopped where he was and seemed distressed as he ran his hand through his hair as if he were pondering something. "I'm James, well...Prince James" he said the last part slow as if it would take them a minute to comprehend it. He looked at Belle, possibly for recognition. She just looked at him alittle blankly. "Do I know you?" James's lips set in a hard line at her response, she didn't know him. Well, it HAD been a long time ago. "My father and yours, well, they were allies."James watched as Belle held tight to the henchman for the Queen as if she gained her strength from him.

"So dearie, is this all of the famous rebellion? If your a prince Don't you have, I don't know...an army perhaps?" Rumple stepped forward with his usual sarcastic cadence. Words and tales of the sorrcer were spread far and wide. Everyone seemed to take a few steps back from him as he questioned James, who had steped back as well.

James looked around at his group, "This is a few of the fighters of the rebellion, there are more." A woman then stepped forward, she was dressed in a tan hunting out fit, soft deer hide pants and a tunic with a fur collar, she had raven hair that hung in curly waves as she studied Belle, Belle couldn't take her eyes off of the woman's obvious beauty. "Princess Belle" she began, "Rumplestiltskin, we can take you to our camp. We can talk there, because if I'm right" she glanced at the leader beside her then looked back at Belle and her companion "We indeed have alot to discuss."

Rumple's feet seemed like lead as they trudged through the night toward the camp. He had delayed revealing the Queen's orders to Belle since the rebellion led by none other than a Prince broke up thier reunion. Rum's eyes glittered with malice at the young handsome man who led their way through the dense forest, a Prince who knew his Belle. His hand instinctivly tightned around Belle's as he followed behind her.

As they reached the camp Rumple was surprised, maybe he really did posses an army. A sea of tents fell into an endless parade in two neat rows across the clearing, encircled by torches lighting the entire camp. Alot of them were guards no doubt from the prince's own kingdom but scattered her and there were others and not all of them were human. some sat around fires while others were engaged in Battle training.

As they approached a pair of large tents the leader Prince turned to Belle as he gestured to the tents at his back. "I hope these megar accomadations will suit you both,one for each of you." Belle stuck her head inside one to see a cozy palate on the floor in one corner along with a table and chair in the center and a lantern on the table to provide light. A small pit stood outside the tent with a spit built over it for cooking. "Thank you" Belle smiled warmly up at James for the hospitality. "I will have your supper brought to you both directly, then I was hoping I might persuade you to come by my tent Princess so that we may talk." Belle chewed on her bottom lip feeling a bit flustered that he had addressed her as Princess. "Of course,It would be my pleasure." James smiled as he gave her a short bow then turned and left, entering a tent a few down from her own.

Rumple watched the exchange between the two with a bad taste in his mouth as he watched James talk to his Belle as if they were old friends. He watched him walk to his tent not noticing that Belle had closed the distance between them till he felt her warm fingers slip into his hand.

"Would you mind terribly if I went and talked with Prince James now before we ate? I have some questions that need answering." She looked up at him and for the first time she noticed he was scowling. His eyes turned to hers as he smiled but Belle noticed his voice lacked it's usual warmth as he spoke," I'm sure you and Prince Charming have loads to discuss dearie, I'll be in my tent if you should require my services." Belle frowned at his cutting name for James. 'Well, I won't be long then we can eat." Rumple bowed and flitted his hand toward the prince's tent as if opening the way up for her. Belle narrowed her eyes at his childish attitude as she left and made her way down to James's tent.

Belle hesitated a moment outside his tent, not sure if she should have come. He had said after dinner, but she needed some answers. He had acted like she should have known him, perhaps she should have, after all their father's had been allies. "Knock, knock" she called out, hoping it would get his attention. "Come in please" Belle steped inside James's tent.

It actually looked alot like her own only this one looked to have been inhabited alot longer. Around the dwelling were scattered weapons and on his table were maps along with other various other items. James stood up from the table as Belle entered. "Please" he began, "have a seat and I will get you something to drink perhaps."

"No, don't go to any trouble really" James gave her a small nod and a nervous smile. "The woman earlier said we would have alot to discuss and I'd like to begin that disscussion now, I really need to ask you a few questions." James pulled a chair out for her and she accepted it and sat down. "My Father is King George, your father's most trusted friend. I always thought you had perhaps died, yet you survived all this time."

"I was locked away, a prisoner. She promised me that when I came of age She would return the kingdom to me but now I know she meant to kill me all along. I escaped" James could tell there was more to it but he didn't want to push her with too many questions. "Why is Rumplestiltskin with you, did he escape as well?"

"No, he only helped me escape."

"I see" James replied, watching her. "We have been planning an attack, we plan to rid the kingdom of it's Queen, there had been rumors that you had survived but honestly I didn't believe them." Belle listened patiently of how his Father had wared against Regina after King Maurice's death but had been unsuccessful in any attempt to unthrone her." Once we had vanquished her if a blood relative of Maurice's couldn't be found then..." Belle jumped to her feet, "I'm the rightful heir to my Kingdom!"

"I have no intention of stealing your Kingdom Belle" James tried to make her understand, he needed her to understand. Belle seemed to calm herself but she still remained standing there, glaring at him.

"What I meant to say is, to unite our Kingdoms, with some sort of political marriage, like it was meant to be."

"A what? What exactly do you mean like it was meant to be?" James stepped close to Belle, looking down at her. Belle felt embarased and she couldn't meet his direct gaze. "Before your Father died, he made an arrangment with my father for us to unite the kingdoms in marriage." Belle stared at her feet till she felt a finger raise her chin up for her to stare into his deep blue eyes. "Honestly, I didn't know" Belle said.

"I know that" he whispered. He turned and moved away from her. Belle breathed a sigh of relief. "I need to get into the queen's castle" Belle told him of her plan to get back inside and retrieve something very valuable that belonged to the sorrcer that could help them win this war. She didn't want to devulge too much information about Rumplestiltskin's magical dagger without his permission but James seemed to understand and not press her with questions.

"The day after tommrow we will storm the lands, we will get you to that castle Belle, then our kingdoms can be allies once more." Belle nodded and smiled at him as she left , but inside she was anything but content.

brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbr brbrbrb

After Belle left to go talk to James, Rumple paced around his tent before dropping down on the sleeping palate. He lay on his back trying to think of a way to tell Belle of the queen's orders when the opening of his tent was pushed aside and the dark haired woman from earlier entered. She carried a tray of food.

Rumple jumped up when she steped in, "I'm so sorry" she muttered, "I really should have knocked or announced myself or something" She sounded embarrased but she watched him smiling. "I brought you alittle something, figured you could use it. I uh, have some for the princess as well, should I leave it here or..."

"No, no, here is fine dearie" he walked over to her reaching for the tray in her hand. "So" the dark haired woman hesitantily spoke, "You helped the princess escape, is that right?" "Something like that" Rumple uttered. "I'm Snow."

"No Princess?"

"No" A slow smile begin to change the contours of his face as he gave her a grand bow, "enchanted, Miss Snow." Snow giggled and smiled shyly up at him. She had always heard stories of the evil, trixter all her life but the creature before her although his appreance would throw anyone off was anything but the beast they portrayed him as, he seemed rather amusing and charming to her.

As Rumple closed the space between them, she found that she was unabashedly staring into his enormous green eyes. She was feeling more captivated by them than she should have been, his eyes and voice were almost hypnotising her. "Thank you Miss Snow" Rumple took her hand as he spoke and placed a light kiss on it as she stared at him.

Just then Belle decided to walk into the tent. Both Rumple and Snow turned to look at her. "Was I interupting something?" Belle's eyes shot daggers at the flushed young beauty in her Rumplestiltskin's tent.

"I brought you something to eat, Princess"

"And I was just thanking her" Belle shot him a few daggers as well.

"Well, thank you. I think we can handle it from here...Miss?.."

"oh, uh...Snow"

"Snow?"

Snow quickly flashed a smile to Rumple and fled the tent.

After they devored their stew Belle decided to ask him about what exactly the Queen sent him to do." You said she hadn't quite sent you to fetch me. What did she tell you to do?"

Rumple started to explain but a ringing started in his head. Belle looked at him when he put his hands over his ears. She put her hand on his shoulder " Rum, what's wrong?"

RUMPLESTILTSKIN, COME!

Rum jumped up holding his head with his hands in obvious pain, "She's calling me Belle."

"Don't go, fight her" Belle's voice sounded panicked. "Please" she begged him as he fell to his knees. The request of the master was a very difficult thing to refuse, he had no choice but to answer her call. He could hear Belle's screams as he disappeared leaving all behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Hope I did an alright job on James and Snow, never wrote them before. I'm trying to branch out, because I really want to write a Mr. Gold story but scared I won't be able to capture him like he should be. Let me know how I did and what I could improve . Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina sat on her throne waiting for the dark knight to appear before her. Her usually full red lips were now pushed into a hard line across her face in unbridled rage. she had seriously thought about burying that dagger to the hilt in his chest when he appeared. He had skipped around her orders for the first and last time, but it was easier to allow him to carry that burden for now, doing her work for her. Plus, the appearance the dark powers bestowed upon it's bearer was something the Queen didn't want. Vanity played a part, she was in no hurry to destroy her beauty. Yes, it would be easier for Rumple to bear it for her, but he would pay for his disobedience, but first he must complete his task before someone else take his place as her dark knight.

Just then he materialized before her. Rumple sat at her feet looking tired with his head bowed, his eyes to the floor. "I would have thought you would have reported back to me by now Rumplestiltskin." she got up and walked gracefully over to him. "Look at me" he raised his head up to meet her gaze but was unprepared for the blow across the cheek she gave him, it turned his head with the force she put behind it. His eyes alone barely contained the fury that boiled inside him.

"Rumple, the guard that witnessed our poor little would be queen making her way to the dark forest, he said she looked quite alright and I was wondering how this could be, I remember specifically telling you to break her, but she seemed if anything more determined. Now how could that be my dark knight, could you enlighten me, please." Rumplestiltskin remained at her feet silent with his eyes downcast. He had skirted around an order, which was to say could not be done but as if her hold on him was weakening or perhaps the dagger in her hands had allowed it, he had indeed by the strength of his will disobeyed her. It had not been without concequences, it had been terribly painful. After he had left Belle's mind that night and returned to his own body with out carrying out the Queen's command he was racked with spasms of pain in the highest degree till dawn. Oh he had suffered, but love for his beauty had weakened Regina's hold on him, although he had sacrificed a piece of his soul.

"If you disobey me again my pet, I will make sure that it will be your last day as the beast, am I quite clear?" the Queen lifted his chin up so that she may see his face as she soothed the redness visable even through his gray mottled skin."come on, you can say it. Say yes my Queen." Rumple gritted his teeth against the unwanted caress from Regina but obeyed immedietly, "Yes my Queen."

"Good boy, now you have two days but I'm not sure you'll need them now go, before I change my mind and plant this dagger where it belongs."

brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbb rbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbbr brbrbbr

Rumple appeared back in his tent that lay pitched in the rebel's camp. The lantern was out and darkness spred out like a warm blanket everywhere as the rebellion slept.

A soft moan brought his attention to his sleeping place where a certin young princess lay. He knelt beside her, watching her sleep for a moment. she lay on her belly with her long golden brown hair draped around her like a blanket. Rumple couldn't help but notice she still wore the boy's clothing from her escape. The pants hugged her young body like a second skin, he had to still his hand from it's desire to touch her. He wanted to awaken her, to claim her right there on the ground and make her his forever, but instead he opted to clear her silky hair away from her angelic sleeping face. Just because she had freely offered herself to him while they were in the Queen's tower did not mean she would want him when she was Queen, not an old monster like him, she deserved a Prince like the leader of the rebellion. He would make a much better suitor than a sorcerer who was infinitely older than the girl he loved with all his heart.

As he thought about the changes that would surely come to pass once she was on the throne she opened her sleepy eyes and looked up at him. "Rum?"

"I'm here." Before he could get out anymore than that she was in his arms. "What did she do to you, are you hurt?" She all but sobbed into his neck as he held her tight, calming her worst fears, that he had been injured by the evil queen. "No crickett, I am not hurt" he whispered into her ear before he kissed her cheek and soothed her tears.

"Crickett?"

"Hum?" she gave a slightly muffled reply from her lips as they hid in the crook of his neck, softly planting cool light kisses against his warm skin. "My castle lies at the other end of this vast forest and I'm traveling there tonight." Belle sat up as she looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face, "why?"

"It is my home,beauty" Rumple began as his fingers combed through her hair, smoothing it back from her worried face. "I have not been there since... well, many years" He stopped then remembering the last time he saw his beloved home being plundered by Regina's soldiers. Belle's tears threatned to run down her cheeks at his shakey words. "Take me with you" she breathed. Rumplestiltskin could not deny her a thing, he got to his feet holding her in his arms. "Are you ready?" Belle smiled at him and nodded and in an instant Rumple transported them to the courtyard of Dark Castle.

They stood there in the night gazing up at the immense fortress. Rumple felt Belle's hand tighten in his and he squeezed hers back reasuringly. Dark Castle looked like a long forgotten ghost of it's former self. Long cordage of vines twisted and scaled up the worn walls. Rumple had to pull the foliage away from the doors to his long lost home. As they stepped inside, the torches in the room light up to give them a better view of the destruction within.

Everything was either missing or lying in shattered pieces littering the floors.

Belle stood in awe at how big the halls were. High vaulted ceilings and huge windows graced the room although some are broken out, the result of having things thrown through them. In the frount main hall stands a long dark wood table that could have possibly seated twenty or more people at one time but Someone has chopped it in two and now it lays broken like a sunken ship at the bottom of a black sea.

Belle stares around the room then turns to see Rumplestiltskin climbing the massive staircase that leads to other floors. soundlessly she follows him as torches light magically before him as he approaches the upper part of the west wing.

A long corridor greets them as Belle takes in the massive doors that lead to different rooms but all of these Rumple passes till he comes to the one he wants and pushes it open. Belle takes in the magnificent chambers that were once his bedroom but now lay in dispair.

A huge bed that once held up four long posts, linen curtains that were once pristinely white now hung off the broken pillars that lay slanted into the busted frame of his bed. Black velvet curtains that kept out the invading sun so efficiently now hung, ripped and dirty off the broken windows on each side of the bed.

Rumple walked over to a large dark wardrobe and gently opened it. Belle watched as he stared into it for what seemed like an eternity then knelt down and picked up something that looked like clothing. He looked at it for a brief second before holding it to his face, inhaling it's fragrance.

Belle noticed that it was a small tunic, a child's shirt. She walked slowly up to stand beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Rum?" she whispered not wanting to interupt him.

He turned to her as if just noticing her there for the first time. He looked down at the child's clothing he clutched. "This belonged to my son" he said flatly. Belle was surprised, he had never spoken of his life before he had been enslaved by Regina. His face seemed to hold no emotion although his insides churned with it, thinking about the last time he had seen him, how his cowardice had cost him the most important thing in his life.

"I'm sorry" Belle said, not knowing what could have possibly happened to the child, assuming that he had died. Rumple smiled at her, drawing her body close to him,"You have nothing to be sorry for crickett." Belle interwined her fingers in his dusky hair pulling him close as she gently placed small kisses along his jaw till she reached his mouth. He turned his face into hers, capturing her mouth with his.

Her hands tighten thier hold, keeping his head in place as she sighed, opening her lips to get a better taste of him. In doing so she ignited an unquenchable fire in Rumplestiltskin that would not be saited with just a kiss as he folded her in his arms possessively.

Belle pressed herself tightly against him as she felt his arms reach down and grip her backside, hauling her up as he carried her over to the bed and lay her gently down on her back. Belle let out a small gasp as suddenly the bed was restored to it's former glory in the other wise demolished room.

Rumple attacked her mouth and neck as he held her wrists tightly in his grip by each side of her head. She instinctivly wrapped her legs around him to pull him down on her body, pleading for his touch as a pulsing beat like a racing heart tortured her between her thighs unmercifully. Belle inhaled his scent as he ravished her mouth and neck. He let go of her arms for the moment to cradle her head, holding her head back trying to devoure her if he could.

There was no power able to stop him as he breeced her tunic in one rip of his hands, reveling her charms to his ravenous eyes. "Belle, if you say you don't want this, want me, I will stop."

"I want you Rum, I've always wanted you, always and forever." Her words pierced his heart as he smiled down at her, then his face grew serious. "Your mine and she can't have you, ever." Belle arched her back as if offering him her breast to his awaiting mouth and let out a cry as he took it, tugging on it without mercy.

Although she was in the throe's of passion for her lover, she needed to know what Regina had sent him to do to her. "What does she want of me Rum, what does she want you to do?" He didn't answer her just tugged on her pants to rid her of the hateful things. She used her legs to lift herself up as he peeled them down, letting them pool around her feet before falling useless to the floor.

Rumple raised up tearing at his shirt, ripping it from his torso in an attempt to be free of it. "She gave me three days, yesterday being one." He could take no more as he undid his pants, frantic to remove any clothing keeping him from making her his forever. "Please Belle" he groaned in her ear as he settled his body down on hers.

"Tell me what she commanded of you, tell me, please Rum" His body pressed into hers as his hands gripped her breasts, claiming them with his warm mouth on her skin. His hard legnth nudged at her opening as she thrust her body up to allow him entrance. "Tell me" she cried as he pushed into her, feeling her barrier.

"She ordered me to kill you and bring her your heart, but your mine Belle" he cried out the last part as he ripped through her maidenhead, pain shot through Belle's body as he buried himself in her. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks as he whispered in her ear "your mine" over and over, slowly pushing in further. "Harder" she moaned as he thrust deeper at her command.

The sun came up over the horizion as he claimed her , her screams of pleasure sending him right behind her into bliss. they lay together, breathing in the smell of thier lovemaking and each other.

Rum raised up off of her and looked deep in her eyes, "Belle, we have to get back in the castle and end this madness."

Belle pulled his head down and placed a chaste kiss to his brow, "I trust you, we will end this and get back what belongs to both of us, I promise."

They lay there for a while before Rumple got up pulling her with him, he helped find her clothes as they dressed and grabing his son's shirt, they went back to the rebel's camp before anyone even noticed they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Belle didn't realize that she had been holding her breath till Rumplestiltskin sat her firmly on her feet inside his tent.

His hands rested at her waist which made her suddenly feel very selfconscious as she took a step back to try to gather her wits about her. Rumple couldn't quite stifle a grin that threatned to set off his mischievous giggling at the sight of Belle clutching at her torn and useless tunic as it gaped open in all the right places.

"Well dearie, seems you have alittle problem. I can whip you up another if you'd like." Belle nodded her head, trying to look anywhere but at his smirking face. "This might feel alittle strange." His tone seemed husky and lower than usual as he pulled her toward him untill they were practially chest to chest. Rumple gently lowered her arms to her side as Belle made her hands into small fists in an attempt to keep her composure. She closed her eyes as she chewed on her bottom lip to keep from forming a sound of frustration that threatned to voice itself untill she felt his hands on her shoulders. He gave them a reassuring squeeze as he pushed the torn covering off and down her arms revealing her bare breasts. She shivered as the cool air bathed her naked skin. He leaned down and placed a kiss to her neck then to her shoulder causing her to tremble, she felt like her legs would surely give out on her if he didn't stop, she didn't want that nearly as much as she wanted him to continue, she was beginning to feel quite dizzy.

She looked so young as he drew back to watch her face, he had to remind himself how young and innocent she truely was. His brow knotted in frustration as Rumplestiltskin felt a twinge of guilt for the things they had done that night, what he had done to her, took from her, he did feel remorse for plucking this young girl's innocence, something she could never get back, but not much. In fact he would like nothing more than to take her again, let her cries and moans wake the entire camp, let them know that he had claimed her and she belonged to him, especially that prince that seemed to be just alittle too familar with her. When a snicker escaped at the thought, Belle opened her eyes, "No peaking dearie". Belle squeezed her eyes tightly shut when a strong tingling enveloped her for a moment before fading. "You can look" Rumple said, sounding very pleased with himself. Belle opened her eyes to a deep, dark chocolate colored tunic with soft fur that was black as a raven's wing lining the hood and cuffs. Belle's mouth gaped open in surprise as she ran her fingers down the legnth of it, looking up at his grinning face, "It's beautiful" she breathed.

"It suits you dearie" he chirped in his playful voice , but his smile turned into one of concern when he saw a tear slip down her face. Belle felt embarrased when he wiped it away with the back of his finger. "Are you going to be alright crickett?"

she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Belle felt quite overwhelmed at the turn of events that day. She was after all only a young girl that had been kept a prisioner all her life and now her life and lands hung in a very delicate balance that only she could rectify.

"Belle?" she looked up, very surprised that he had actually used her givenl name but her astonishment was only for a moment till his mouth captured hers in a bruising kiss. If he hadn't gathered her up in his arms Belle was sure she would have collapsed right there. Rumple had been the only person to show her any kindness , she would never be able to convey how much it meant to her. tears slid down her cheeks as she clung to him. She had no idea how old the sorcerer was and only a vague inkling of what he also had suffered at the hands of Regina, and like her , his life had been void of any semblence of normalcy, only hurt and regret but never kindness and certainly never affection. They fed off of each others desperation and vunerability till thier bodies shook with want and fear. Fear of what would certainly take place if they failed each other.

Belle's lips felt swollen when he finally released her, she touched her mouth as she stared at him, watching her. She could still feel the tingle of his magic lingering on her lips. "You could stay here...if you like?" His tender expression coupled with his eyebrow cocked as he cradled her head, wiping tears away from her face with his thumb,watching Belle"s face change from sadness to one of content.

He was going to have to learn her moods, tearie eyed one moment and happy the next.

She reached up, her uncertaintly gone and pecked him on the cheek, "I'll be fine" , she could feel the tingle his warm skin gave off as she pulled back, watching his heavy emotions of turmoil play across his worried features. Rumplestiltskin felt a tight knot of anxiety as he watched her turn to go, he would protect her as long as he drew breath, he would beg the Queen for death before he would harm her. the rebellion would protect her where he failed. Belle turned back to look at him before she left but he had turned away, heading for his sleeping roll, although she was sure he wouldn't rest, neither would she. Belle watched him rubbing the place her lips had touched him. She smiled at his ability to be a powerful weapon of the Queen and yet revel that an ordinary man was hidden inside him.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo oxoxox

Belle felt breathless as she all but threw herself down on her mat, hugging herself with the images of his body dominating hers, it caused a delicious undeniable ache to throb deep inside.

A knock outside the opening of her tent jarred her out of her haze, causing her to bolt up in nervousness as if her thoughts were floating through the air for all to read. Perhaps it was him. "come in" she called, expecting Rumple to come swaggering through, but it was Snow that entered with a tray.

"Did you sleep well princess?" Belle had to repress an urge to roll her eyes at the title. "Thank you Snow, I did indeed" she tried to hide a grin at the thought of last night.

"Princess?" "Please Snow, just Belle" Snow smiled in understanding, James didn't care for formalities either.

"Belle" Snow began, "Red and me, we sometimes go to a ...well, there is a secluded pond not too far away but safe from prying eyes where one might, uh... freshen up, safely. I promise no one would bother you, we are going this morning, would you like to join us?"

Well Belle would have to admit that a bit of freshing up might be in her best intrests. She had never had anyone to call a friend and certainly never any woman, she felt akward but elated. "Thank you Snow, that would be very nice."

Snow felt sorry for the little princess, how lonely her life must have been . "Of course, I'll be back to collect you when we are ready, I'll leave you to your tea." Belle smiled as Snow patted her hand in a friendly gesture before excusing herself and leaving. Belle felt a bit rusty at pleasantries with women, actually anyone. No one had ever treated her with any kindness.

It wasn't long before the two young women stood outside her tent. "Prin...I mean Belle, are you ready?" Snow felt strange not to address Belle as princess, that after all was what she was, but she had experience with that already conserning James. He didn't care for it either, she usually teased him by calling him Prince Charming when they were alone, but that was only between them too, something private, Snow could feel the heat on her face thinking of him.

"So how secluded is this spot" Belle endeavored to ask as they trapsed off, deep in the forest. "Oh very" Red answered over her shoulder, "Nova has cast a spell all around the area, it's impenetrable to the men." It was the first time Red had spoken to her. Belle walked behind her while Red had taken the lead leaving Belle flanked by Snow.

Red's hair was a dark russet hue that hung in long, georgous tendrils down her back. She seemed so tall and graceful as Belle compared the huntress to her own petite frame, she looked like a proud lioness as she strided confidently to thier destination.

Belle wondered at all the life and beauty that lay hidden under the dark facade of the woods. It abounded with life. Birds of every color flocked in trees of unbelievable height. Rings of mushrooms seemingly dripped in every color of the rainbow sprung up everywhere along the ground which teemed with a life of it's own, that was when she realized it was butterflies in groups of what must have been thousands along the sparce grasses and flowers. Thier pale wings slowly flittered against the gentle breeze that caused the branches to look as if they danced in the arrary of trees.

Belle took notice that Snow didn't say much on thier trek to this hidden oasis but rather seemed lost in thought, about what Belle was only left to geuss as she made her way behind Red.

"We have arrived" she heard Red say as they reached a clearing. Belle gazed in child like wonder at the scene in frount of her. Snow and Red glanced at each other in slient understanding, knowing that thier faces must have looked just as awe struck the first time they layed eyes on the wonderous hidden spendor that offered a welcomed diversion from thier exsitence of limbo, hiding out from the wrath of the evil Queen while they plotted her demise.

A colossal, ancient willow spred it's limbs out toward a serene pond that lay guarded on three sides by various tall water plants . The water lay untouched and Belle thought the metallic looking water made it look like a looking glass lying on the ground. She stood rooted to the spot as Snow and Red begin to shed thier weapons and boots under the magestic tree before them. Red sat down by the banks of the pond, unlacing first her boots and then her crimson hood and cape.

Belle's eyes lowered in modesty for the women who seemed oblvious to her embarresment as they abondened thier embelishments to embrace their watery paradise.

"Belle, come on, it's wonderful" Snow called back as she emerced herself, kicking off the bank in search of deeper waters that could wash away the cares and tribulations the rebellion left on her like a scar.

Belle began to tentively remove her tunic and boots avoiding the eyes that were surely upon her. She might as well get it over with as quickly as possible. She entered the pond gasping at the chilly intrustion on her body as she tried to quickly adjust to the fridged tempeture as much as to hide herself under the water. Red seemed alittle wary of the princess yesterday and she felt she couldn't really blame her after Rumple turned her bow and quiver of arrows into ash but she appeared to be overcomming that and looked like she was brimming over with unanswered questions for Belle as the three of them lounged , forming a ring as they treaded the water .

"Isn't it nice, we come here alot." Snow wanted to appear as calm and casual as possible, trying to put the little princess at ease but it was Red that jumped right in with her forward personality with obtrusive questions of her own. "So the sorcerer helped you escape?" Belle nodded, alittle unsure of how much to revel to the direct woman.

"So, you and him...are you, well you know,are you?" Belle blushed from her head to toe , giving Red a definate answer as she smiled at the girl's obvious discomfort at the topic.

"You don't have to answer that Belle" Snow shot a look, letting Red know she was flustering the Princess with her direct questions. Red paid her no mind. "I don't mind" Belle tried to muster up a degree of boldness, "He has been a loyal friend Red, the only one I had." She answered as truthfully as she could hoping to satisfy the bold woman, of course it only opened the way for another line of very forward questioning.

"He has done alot of damage to the rebellion in the Queen's name, did you know that?"

"He is ruled against his will, it is not who he is" Belle defended him as her face tensed with determination. "How exactly is he ruled against his will? it's said he is the most powerful sorcerer in all the realm?

Belle knew she shouldn't say, that he would be furious if he found out she was sharing his secrets, weaknesses to these women she barely knew, but she realized she may need their help if her plan to get back to the castle would work. "there is a dagger, it holds the secret to his power... and Regina has it, If I can get it back then Rumplestiltskin has promised to help reclaim my kingdom, that is if we can secure his power from the Queen.

Red and Snow looked at each other and back to Belle,"When are you going to go back Belle?" Snow felt uneasy about what she was planning, "Perhaps you should confide in James with your plan." Belle chewed on her lip in uncertainty, she knew she had revealed more than she should have.

"Let's not talk about Regina, she has no place here, this place is to relax and talk about the men." Red's eyebrows wiggled up and down playfully as she splashed the other two women before heading out to the center of the pond. Belle had never played before. Her whole life had been spent in a cage, playful banter and horsing around with other girls in a pond in the middle of the dark forest was is if this were some alternate universe she found herself in, certainly not her usual reality.

Snow and Belle followed Red to the middle of the hidden pond as they played at splashing and laughing. Belle felt so carefree and light, but as she turned to gaze back at the bank, she gave alittle start that alerted the other two women. They all looked to see the imp Rumplestiltskin himself, perched up in the willow on a thick branch with one leg swinging down freely and merrily. His wicked grin and fluttering hands made him look as if he had spied a delicious treat and was preparing to devour it whole.

"Well well, look at these lovely little water nymphs I've found, lucky me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

good grief this was a difficult chapter. This book is harder to write than I was hoping, hope this chapter isn't too bad. Thank you for the reviews, they are much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

I have had so many requests for insatiable desire that I'm going to build a story around the whole thing. Hopefully some prude won't tell!: It will be after this story is over sadly because I can't work on more than one story at a time. sorry. Thanks to everybody who loved that one-shot because you changed my mind about it. I just hope fanfiction dosen't get angry about it, also I will be more careful with my summaries in the future, I think thats what did it in.

brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbr brbrbrbrbrbrbbrbrbrbrbrbrbr

Red and Snow shrunk down into the water, in an attempt to shield themselves from Rumplestiltskin's eyes, both knowing there was no way of telling how long he had been there... watching them.

Belle's reaction was one of fear. Fear that he would be upset that she had confided in her two companions, things meant for her ears only. She gulped as she made her way from the other women and slowly advanced on the bank. She stoped and looked back at Snow and Red.

They had unreadable expressions as they looked to Belle like they would like nothing more than for this embarassing moment to be over and the only way for that to happen was for Belle to...no, no, she couldn't, She looked back toward the bank at Rumple who had slipped gracefully off the limb of the tree, landing on the ground without so much as a sound or rustling a leaf and was now standing there watching her with a smirk. A smirk she fully intended to knock off of him the minute they were alone.

"Rumplestiltskin, you not suppost to come here," She tried to sound stern. " This place is off limits to men, the spell is suppost to... Rumple interupted with a manic giggle that seemed to ripple across the pond as he offered his explanation,"well, dearie, you see, I'm not a man, so I geuss it didn't work on me, perhaps a stronger spell." Glee was evident on his face, thinking he had flustered her.

Belle frowned at his excuse , but she could qip as well, she was feeling quite brave with Red and Snow close by. "I assure you Rumplestiltskin that you are indeed a man, but your right about a stronger spell." The other women snickered at Belle's reply. For a split second Rumple was taken back at her retort but then sounded off with another of his own, "Well, lets just say I got it where it counts, dearie."

Oh gods, Belle could feel that her cheeks were aflame. "But have no fear my little water lilies, I've not come to argue technicalities" Rumple said with a snicker. He stood at the edge of the pond with a gloating look, rocking back on his heels, watching the three women, he had them right where he wanted them, away from everyone else.

"Well, what did you come to argue then?" Ruby was surprised as she turned to her friend, Snow was usually the quiet one compared to Red's outgoing nature."Excellent question Miss Snow" Rumple chirped at her, "And the answer is...a reconnaissance mission of sorts. It is after all a war, isn't it? "

"Will we get to kill something?" Red chimmed in finally.

"Of course dearie, it will like a reconnaissance mission ...with benefits." "This is about getting back your magical dagger, the one Belle spoke of, right?" Belle felt the blood drain from her face. She closed her eyes, not daring a peak as Red spoke the words.

"The very one dearie and I'm sure you will agree it's not something I want everyone knowing, so let's have that one be our little secret, shall we?" Belle opened her eyes and looked at him sheepishly as he looked at her knowingly, "Can't have everyone knowing, now can we." Belle could feel the heat of his stare, there was definitely going to be a private disscussion about this latter.

three large drying towels appeared in Rumple's hands, "Well then, let's end this little war tonight, shall we?" he beckoned them to shore.

Red was not sure what possessed her to take the anishitive, arising from her hiding place in the warm pond and proceeding to Rumplestiltskin, she accepted the offered towel but she noticed that he didn't leer at her, or seem to look anywhere but at her determined face as she walked to him, the water dripping off her nude body like rain. Damm it, she wanted to end this war and if that meant joining with Regina's henchman, to commit treason with him and gain back enough power to defeat her, then she was in. Not to be outdone, Snow followed suit.

"Let's talk in my tent later, shall we say sunset?" Rumple sent them off with thier outfits slung across thier arms, "and don't worry, I'll see Belle back to camp safely." The two women snickered as they made thier way out of the clearing to get dressed so as to give them privacy.

Belle shivered as Rumple held out her towel, beckoning her with his finger to come to him but her feet remained frozen in place. "I geuss I could come to you." Belle closed her eyes and swollowed at his words. When she opened them, she was surprised that he was no longer standing there. Her eyes scanned the bank untill she heard his voice behind her.

"Now crickett," Belle let out a small gasp as his arms encircled her, pulling her flush against his body. His hands came up to cup her breasts, rolling her nipples between his finger and thumb. "Tell me, have you been reveling my secrets to your little girlfriends or was I just hallucinating?" His tone was suddenly low and husky as his lips pressed close to her ear. Belle gave a frustrated whine as he massaged her breasts, but all the while keeping her nipples prisioner. "I...I" the answer seemed to illude her under his ministrations.

"You...You," mimiking her response, "will keep my secrets, are we clear dearie?" he pinched her nipples then, causing a jolt of electricity to run through her, it didn't cause her any serious pain, just enough to convey his message. "Of course...I'm sorry, I was trying to defend you, She was..."

"Oh, I heard cricket,I heard and saw it all." So he had been spying. She opened her mouth and tried to turn around to protest but he locked her in place. Belle couldn't help but give another small moan when she felt his cock nudge her backside.

His right arm shot down around her waist to lift her body up so that he could impale her from behind in one hard thrust. Belle cried out as he entered her in this new position, stretching her sore opening. She thought she might die from the mixture of pleasure and pain as he pulled her up, only to ram into her again as he pushed her back down.

He continued his torment of bliss to Belle's body untill she begged for release. Her resounding groans of "Please" spured his hand into action as he worried her bundle of pleasure with his fingers, squeezing and rubbing at it till she cried out , but he wasn't quite done yet, oh no, not untill he had his and that they were crystal clear on something. He pulled out of her so that he could spin her heaving body around to face him.

Belle rubbed up against him and he obliged her with his rock hard member. She threw her head back and moaned his name as he sunk into her depths once more. His fingers dug into her tender hips as he eagerly thrust into her. "Tell me you'll not reveal my secrets again my little crickett" each word was accompanied by a brutal thrust, "And make me believe it."

"Oh gods, I promise, I promise, oh please" Belle felt like she wouldn't be able to take much more, she could feel the heat building up inside her, even with them being in the cool water, her insides felt like fire.

Rumple let out a strangled growl as he released, deep inside of her, letting his head fall to her breasts as he planted kisses there. "Good girl, because I would hate to have to punish you and we wouldn't want that , now would we?" Belle didn't answer, she wasn't sure if she was just too out of breath or perhaps it was that she wasn't sure she didn't want to be punished again. Rumplestiltskin smiled at her silence.

brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbr brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbr

RumplestiltskinxBelle wanted a water scene and I didn't want to let her down.


	10. Chapter 10

Belle sat alone in her tent in the middle of the rebel camp. After they had returned from the pond she had opted to be alone with her thoughts untill the sunset meeting between Rumplestiltskin and the other women.

Her worst fears would be realized if they failed, She knew he would be forced to kill her, she knew he would be forced to do the unthinkable. Even with Red and Snow's help it would be up to her, she would have to be the one that killed the Queen. She didn't even know if she was ready to be the Queen, and what of the alliance with King George? She didn't even know this man, he had been an ally with her father, what of Prince James? Could she do everything that was expected of her? She felt tired, she lay on her matt and pondered her options, really there were none except one, to prevail.

She licked at her dry lips and turned her thoughts to Rumplestiltskin. She was reeling from the last two days events. She closed her eyes, thinking of him brought a shiver to her whole body, God he was addicting, A man she had known most of her life it seemed, so strange, but somehow strange seemed to be normal for her. She imagined his large eyes, so feral, they always seemed to try to penetrate her mind, always searching. She wondered briefly how old he actually was, not that it mattered, she was hopelessly in love with him.

He may have survived for many a year, yet he never seemed to get any older. Appearance wise he seemed to look like he was about 40, that is the age that he took on his curse Belle reasoned but she was sure he was closer to 200 perhaps more. Her old nurse that had so kindly snuck her books and tragically had died for it, used to say that he stole children from thier parents way back in the women's gradmother's time. From what she had seen of him , it didn't seem true, but what did she really know except what he had chosen to show her of himself, she felt flushed at the thought of the things he had awakened her too.

Oh god's, what a child she must appear to him. Although Belle had blushed at the thought, he certainly didn't treat her or look at her as if she were a child. She turned into her pillow as she nibbled on her bottom lip worriedly. He didn't seem to be too awfully upset with her about telling Ruby of his dagger, although he had been a bit rough, it was also very loving in a take charge kind of way. Belle was sure that if she had struggled or protested in any way that he would have obeyed her, she hoped anyhow, not that she would have ever refused him. He was so strong, he could easily overpower her if he so chose, but he had been nothing but loving and kind and oh so intimate, she could do what lay ahead, she would do what she had too for them to be together, she loved him, she always had, even when she had been a child, but it was different now,carnal and precious to her, she couldn't, no she wouldn't lose him.

A knock outside her tent roused her from her pillow and her thoughts, perhaps it was Red or Snow, but as she sat up she was surprised to see James enter. "Prince James" Belle sputtered, scrambling to her feet. "Please, Just James" he said as he entered.

"Alright, James, what can I do for you?" The Prince seemed a bit nevous. "I thought perhaps we should talk."

"Alright" Belle could sense his tension. "I think it might be best if you not fight tommrow, I don't want you hurt, it's too risky, then where would we be if there were no rightful Queen because I let you get killed." Belle in truth was alittle taken back. "James, this is my fight as much as anyone's, I can't ask for support from you then shy away from my duties while everyone else puts theirself in harm's way, you know as well as I people could get killed."

"I don't want to see you fall Princess." James placed his hand on her shoulder, he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Belle wanted to tell him of her plan to leave that night, if only to ease his worry, but no one must know, for their safety. "I'll not fall, It won't happen." She put her hand over his, "I promise."

"James, there is something...something we must discuss." James tilted his head to look at her puzzled. "This alliance you spoke of, the merging of our kingdoms" Belle took a deep breath, "I, I can't marry you." She closed her eyes as she turned her back on him, his hand slid from it's perch on her shoulder, she didn't want to look at his reaction. "I won't marry someone I don't love, my heart...it already belongs to another and I can't..." Belle stopped midsentence unable to find any words to further explain.

James smiled at her obvious distress, mostly because there was no need for it. "Belle" he began as he walked up behind her reaching up and turning her toward him, "I don't want to marry you either." Belle's eyes were filled with tears but she seemed relieved at his statement."My heart is also held by someone." He grinned down at her in knowing relief."It...it is?" James went on to explain to her what he had wanted to convey in the beginning.

After your kingdom was overtaken by Maurice's wife, everyone thought that you had perished. My Father went on to make an alliance with King Midas. He was very rich and he thought it would benefit our Kingdom by me marrying his daughter Abigal. Although we both opposed, neither ruler would relent so I ran. You see my heart had already been stolen. A young women had ..." James grinned, a silly far away look came across his face as he thought of the day Snow had robbed him and abigal, he continued,"Well, let's just say she stole more than one precious item that day. Abigal also loved another and I helped her reunite with him and I thought that would be the end of my troubles, of course it wasn't. When word got to my father's ear's , his greed overtook him and I was sent to reclaim the lands that through an alliance of our kingdom's our lands would expand." Belle sat quietly listening.

"But I was again reunited with the captor of my heart and I will not part from her, even though she isn't of royal blood and my father has refused his blessing, once our job is complete we intend to dissapear into, to get as far away from my father and make a life where we can be together."

"It's Snow isnt it? Snow is your true love." James smiled at her, "Very perceptive Princess, but I am also perceptive, your love is the sorcerer you came with I am geussing." Belle blushed and looked down, was it that obvious, "Yes" was all she was able to articulate.

"We will leave at first light and reclaim your Kingdom and all will be well, I promise."

Rumplestiltskin paced in his tent. He had seen the handsome Prince enter his beloved's chambers and a dark cloud masked his features as he stewed, thinking of what he may be presenting before Belle. Of course he offering her the world, with thier royal blood they could rule the together, what could I offer her. I have no royal blood, I am nothing but a hideous monster, what would she want with me? Well, I could him into a toad and then my problems would be solved wouldn't they, he giggled with glee thinking of the hadsome prince a hideous frog that riveled even his frightful looks, no he wanted Belle to chose him of her own free will, his shoulders slumped, why would she do that when she could have him.

Night fall had arrived and a small knock brought him out of his musings to see the two women at his door, "Well, please enter my humble abode" he waved them in with a small flourish of his hand. Red and Snow looked anxious as they entered. "Where is Belle" Snow asked looking around. "Oh, She's having a word with our wonderful, brave Prince, of couse." Snow's eyebrows immediatly knitted together. She knew of the age old pact between thier father's to unite the kingdoms and she felt as nervous as Rumple about it, after all no royal blood flowed through her veins and Belle was beautiful and a Queen in the making, she was everything Snow was not, she thought.

Almost as if on que Belle entered the tent. "well, let's begin shall we?" Rumple had an edge to his voice that Belle could tell he was upset, perhaps it was nerves Belle thought.

As they formulated a plan they waited, James or anyother must not know, they would spoil the surprise they intended for theQueen, they needed to be invisible, quiet and quick.

They waited till the camp quieted then slipped off into the night, they were unaware that a pair of eyes watched them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had to write Snow as a commoner, the story didn't flow well with her as a princess to me, sorry if it dosen't go well with anyone, this is proving to be a most difficult story.


	11. Chapter 11

Red soundlessly tred behind Rumplestiltskin through the dark forest, her body moved like a sleek animal, her footsteps so light they barely left behind a print. She could feel the adreline pumping through her body as they marched toward the castle. Finally some real action she thought. She could pick up the scents of the village already even though it sat far off in the distance, her trackers nose was unparalled.

Red was a different species of human. Since her grandfather bit and claimed her grandmother, all thier decendents have had the ability that was bestowed upon her mother's father, that every full moon she could turn , as all in her family could, into a wolf. She had learnt to control her thirst and hunger through years of practice, although it was not always so, and a red cloak given to her by her grandmother, an enchanted cloak could prevent changings if she did not desire to become a wolf, she used to relish it, wait for it, the full moon , she never felt so free and full of life as when she changed, but the blood of the wolf ran so hotly through her veins then had taught her that she could not always rely on her own will not to harm.

An accident happened when she was young and had a hard time controlling herself, she had killed a very dear friend, Peter. His eyes would still haunt her to this day,sometimes flooding her dreams, the love that they shared, for she had given him her body and soul to him long ago and his screams of pain as she ripped out his throat would pound in her ears causing her to wake up screaming with her hands over her ears, trying to drown his cries out with her own, but tonight she did not think of her poor lost Peter, tonight she would do what she was meant for, track, hunt and kill. Her eyes had a glow of yellow around the iris's allowing her to see rather clearly in the dead of the night, her mind completly focused on the Queen's henchman in frount of her.

Snow was not as clear minded as Red. She felt distraught. She had lied to James and if he found out what they were doing what they hoped to accomplish, she knew he would be furious. He had carefully layed out his best plan and Snow knew well that everything he did was by the book, no room for error, this had so much room for error that if they were not extremly careful they all might just fall into the precifice. She looked back toward the ever fading sight of the camp in their wake to see Belle, bringing up the rear, watching her. Snow gave her a weary smile and turned back around, she wanted to ask her about her conversation with James, but now wasn't the time, right now she had a job to do, help Belle gain entrance into the Queen's castle, and it wasn't going to be an easy task. She wasn't excited as Red to be here but she would not let that stop her from the mission, she would do her duty and help end this war, so that her and her Prince could be together in peace.

Belle brought up the rear of the troop. She could see Rumplestiltskin's shadow, moving ahead of her. Her heart pounded away in her chest with the anticipation of it all. Soon she would face Regina, if she didn't succed in finding Rumplestiltskin's dagger then she would have two adversaries on her hands, she felt a lurch in her chest.

Rumple glided through dark forest like a mist. With his band of women he was confident they could get into the castle. He would keep the Queen's eye upon him and give Belle time to retrieve his dagger, then he would finish Regina, She had took everything from him , long ago. He knew at any time she would call for him, he needed to get them to the castle before that happened. He stopped. They were here, there was no time to waste.

Red and Snow took the perimeter of the castle, edging toward the doors and the guards that held them. Rumplestiltskin waited till they were at thier target points on either side of the guards then he turned to Belle who stood beside him.

"A few moments of courage and it will be finished dearie, soon she'll be dead and we'll be free." Belle took his hands in her own as she smiled up at him. Rumplestiltskin caressed her cheek with his fingers, "Are you still familar with the castle's layout? Do you know where the dagger lies?" Belle nodded up at him as she leaned into his touch, "I know every inch of the castle, it's mine after all."

"Crickett" Rumplestiltskin whispered in her ear as he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her skin, His hands pulled her body to him as he wrapped her in his arms. Belle could feel the tears behind her eyes, she was frightned, not of dying, even if her lover was forced to do it himself, she was frightned of losing him, of Regina hurting him, he had suffered enough. She pulled away from him, "Let's finish it shall we?"..."Yes dearie, let's."

Suddenly thier private moment was interupted when the sound of arrows whizzing through the air at top speed caught thier attention, Belle gasped, thier moment had come, both of the guards lay dead at the door.

Rumple cradled Belle's head and for a moment placed his forehead to hers, "Be safe, crickett" and with that he marched up through the courtyard and took the steps to the castle door, pushing away the bodies of the fallen guards, making his way to Regina.

Belle waited for conformation from Red and Snow that no one would see her enter the castle. Red waved down her sign for Belle to proceed, Belle could see Red's smile as she passed under her, Red was back in her element, she would be taking as many of these guards out as she could. She came out from behind the large stone pillar as she and Snow made thier way in behind Belle.

Belle only had one objective, Red and Snow had many. They encountered other guards not too far into the castle, the men didn't stand a chance with the two best archers from the rebellion hunting them, they had to be quick and deadly if they were not to be detected. They made thier way through the corridors while Belle slipped soundlessly down the hall toward Regina's chambers.

Rumplestiltskin threw open the doors to the throne room, he intended to make a big, loud entrance. Regina wasn't on her guard at that particular moment and rolled her eyes as he came in as she had jumped at the sound and silently cursed herself for flinching. she pretended to search for Belle, knowing good and well that he had arrived alone. "Let me geuss, she is invisable, no no, you have um... turned her into a snail and right this moment she is in fact in your pocket."

Rumplestiltskin walked before the throne and as much as he hated to, he knelt before it. "I come alone my Queen." Regina frowned down at him, "I can see that, can you not catch one girl? Or did you perhaps let her escape?" Regina stood, her fury was obvious, "I will use magic and bring her here, I should have in the beginning and when I do, you will obey me and kill her, do you hear?"

Belle hid and watched as Red grabed the guard at Regina's chamber door and slit his throat with not so much as a sound, dragging his body behind a suit of armor standing in the hall way. Belle quietly opened the door and went in. Regina's bedroom was magnificent. Everything was done in a black, cold marble. It was ice cold in the room, much like it's owner and Belle could feel goosebumps on her arms even under her warm tunic that Rumple had given her. She approached the bed and smiled as she spotted the dagger hanging above the headboard.

Without even wrinkling the covers Belle climbed up on the bed and plucked the dagger from it's resting place and admired it. He had told her what it looked like and she traced her fingers lightly over his name that was inscribed on the blade. Suddenly she felt a pulling in her gut as she clutched the knife to her, something was happening to her, it was magic. Maybe Regina knew where she was, Belle doubled over as the pain intensified, she tried to cry out to Red and Snow who guarded the door but was unable to make a sound as she felt the magic pull her from the room, she dissapeared.

"I will not kill her dearie, I never had any intention of any such thing." Regina somehow could not feel surprised at Rumple's words as she faced him. "Then pay the price Rumplestiltskin."

Rumple fell to the ground as the pain shot through him, blinding him. He had suffered before but the magic Regina had shot through his veins felt like liquid fire. His body arched off the floor in agony as Regina cackled, she was ripping him from the inside out, before she was through Rumplestiltskin would beg to kill Belle. Rumplestiltskin found the stregnth to stagger to his feet as he spat blood out on the floor, the pain was nothing compared to what he would feel if he had to kill Belle, but he hoped she would hurry, he was starting to feel weak as another onslaught of torture brought him once again to his knees. He looked up just in time to see a shape materalizing in frount of Regina, it was his Belle, he had to fight to stay awake, his body shook as he coughed and felt the blood run down his chest from his mouth.

Belle appreared before the Queen who was laughing, but she didn't laugh long when she saw Belle holding Rumplestiltskin's dagger, she gasped in horror as Belle had it raised above her head, ready to plunge it into Regina's heart. She took swift action and with magic pulled it out of Belle's hand, sending it crashing to the floor.

"So, you think you can defeat me, your no Queen" Regina spat at her, "you'll never be stronger than me, watch my power work on you as it did on your lover," Belle cried out as white hot pain shot through her body, knocking her to the ground. Regina stood over her, laughing as she used her magic, trying to kill the beauty at her feet. She was so delirious with power that she never saw Rumplestiltskin comming untill it was too late as he plunged the dagger straight into her heart with all his might.

"AAARGH!" Regina sank to the ground under Rumplestiltskin's body as he forced his dagger through her heart, letting her life and magic slip away from her, in mere moments as she wordlessly opened and closed her mouth trying in vain to speak, before she died.

Rumple rushed to Belle's side who was still curled up on the floor of the throne room gripping her body, shaking . "Crickett, don't worry, I will fix you" Rumple grabbed her body with his arms huggiong her close as he concentrated on the internal injuries the Queen had inflicted, no, not the Queen any longer Rumple thought, he now held the rightful Queen of this land, the war was over, it was done.


	12. final chapter

This is the last chapter for this story, I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. This was a hard story for me to write for some reason but I loved this it none the less. This may not be the greatest ending that ever was but I can't concentrate on shocking everybody with my new story if I have this ending hanging over my head like a dead goose! Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

The sounds of yelling could be heard as the rebellion came roaring down the hall and into the throne room. Belle raised her head up from Rumple's lap as James came charging through the door with his warriors, thier weapons drawn.

Across from them in another part of the castle Red and Snow came bursting through the door, "Belle!"

"Is she alright?" Snow made her way over to Rumplestiltskin as he cradled her in his lap. He didn't answer her, is if he didn't know either. James rushed over to Snow, taking her in his arms, "why didn't you let me know what you were doing? " "I'm sorry" she said as she buried her face in his chest. "

"Wait, how did you know to come here?" Snow asked . "I watched you all slip out of the camp, I geussed what was going on, I wasn't about to let you have all the fun" he smiled at her . "But it looks as if we were alittle too late" He looked down at Belle with worry etched on his features.

The crowd took in the gruesome scene before them. Regina lay in a pool of her own blood, her wide sightless eyes held a look of stunned horror, It even made Red want to flinch as she stared at all the blood. Rumplestiltskin and Belle looked as if they had bathed in it, thier clothes and skin coated as he lay rocking her while she held onto him. It was a sight to see.

A stunned silence took over untill Grumpy lowered himself to one knee before  
Belle,"All Hail the Queen" anouncing the beginning of Belle's reign. Everyone followed suite.

"Crickett?" Rumple carassed Belle's cheek lightly as he held her close. Belle tried to sit up, she felt so weak. "Is she gone?" Belle asked him. "Dead as dead can be, here look for yourself." Rumple helped her get up and look at Regina's body, Belle needed to see it and confirm for herself that the terror was done, her eyes filled with tears as she took in the bloody scene, "I can't believe it's finally over."

The crowd cheered as Belle stood with Rumple's help. Every fiber of her being ached, inside and out. Belle reached up and with a shaking hand, wiping away some of the quickly drying blood off Rumplestiltskin's chin. "She hurt you."

"I assure you Crickett, I'm fine, she can never hurt anyone again, thanks to you." A tear slid down her cheek. "Shall I take you back to our secret pond to wash this off of you?" Belle could feel her cheeks redden as she shyly looked around at the crowd grouped before them, listening. Belle turned back to Rumple with a smile,"No" Rumple raised an eyebrow, questionly,"Take me to Dark Castle" Belle bit her lip tenderly as she witnessed the way Rumple's smile lit up his face.

"Your wish is my command, Your highness" Belle giggled at him as he gave her a regal bow.

Rumple turned to James,"I think our new Queen needs some tending to, Can you take care of things here, whilst I see to her needs?"

James, Red and Snow bowed before the couple in acceptance. "We still have remnants of Regina that need to be swept from the castle." Belle nodded at them with a smile. "No one has ever had truer friends, I am a very lucky Queen indeed." The castle was filled with the happy sounds of the rebellion celebrating the victory.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

Rumplestiltskin arrived at Dark Castle with Belle in his arms, She was pleasantly surprised to find herself in the bed chambers of the most powerful sorcerer in the Kingdom. Rumple pushed her hair back away from her face, "First things first Crickett, you need a bath" He took Belle by the hand, leading her to his private washing room.

Belle gasped when he opened the door, leading her into a room that held a bath tub so large it almost looked like a pond to her. It was filled with steaming hot water, beckoning them both. Belle had never seen anything like it, it did not stand tall but rather was sunk down into the floor like a puddle, a rather big puddle Belle mused. "Amazing" Belle whispered, "I hoped you would like it" Rumple smiled. Even though Dark Castle would need work to regain it's former glory, the washing room looked like heaven.

They stood before one another and began undressing, each was afraid if they took thier eyes off the other's face that the dream would slip out of thier grasp and they would again find theirselves in Regina's grasp. The blood stained clothes fell uselessly to the floor .

Rumple helped Belle pull off her ruined tunic, she heard his breathing change into something more ragged with desire as she steped clear of her clothes to stand naked before him.

"Let's see about washing all of this off, shall we?" He stepped down into the tub then held up his hand, helping Belle in. Rumple picked up a sea sponge, and as he poured golden liquid into it,the liquid changed and the sponge became filled with a bubbly rose scented soap. "May I?" he held it up at her with a grin that made Belle's heart melt. "I've done alot of things, but this is a first, I've never bathed a Queen before." Belle giggled, his touches were soft as layers of liquid gold ran over her body, pooling into the water below forming bubbles that overtook the surface of the water.

"What will you do, now that you have your Kingdom and I my dagger?"Rumple said as he gently ran the soap over her body, cleaning her of any blood.

"I only know what I don't want to do" Belle confessed. Rumplestiltskin cocked his head sideways, trying to grasp the meaning of her words. "I don't want to live at the castle." Rumple knotted his eyebrows in pure surprise. "Why ever not dearie?" he was intrigued.

Belle stared into the water a moment before looking up at the quizical look on his face as he tried to understand. "I've been kept in a cage there, nearly all my life,Regina has defiled it's walls, I do not wish to live there a moment longer."

"What will you do with it, destroy it?" Belle looked down at the water, "I thought I would perhaps offer it to James and Snow." She glanced up to see him grinning at her. "I also want to bestow a title to Snow, it would make things easier for her and James, what do you think?"

"I think it's perfect dearie, very um...Queenly of you" Rumple twirled his hand indicating that he wanted her to turn snickered for a moment then the smile left her face as she swallowed her fear. "I"m frightned" she confessed to him, unsure of herself. She felt Rumple's fingers on her shoulders, turning her around. She felt too shy to look up at him untill she felt his finger lift up her chin so that she looked at him."I have a request, your highness."

"You have only to ask and it will be granted."

"Would you consider staying here...with me?" Belle felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought that now that this was all over he might entertain the idea of staying by her side, now that she was Queen. "You mean rule the Kingdom from Dark Castle, here with you...forever?"

"Forever Crickett." Rumple whispered, pulling her close to him as tears fell from her like a broken dam. "Shhh, love. Don't cry." Belle let him hold her close, her wet, soapy body forming a bridge between them as he pulled back from her."I wanted to ask you earlier, but I just reasoned that you might want to stay in the castle of your forefathers. Would you be happy here... at Dark Castle...with me?"

"There is no place I'd rather be Rumplestiltskin than by your side."

Belle leaned into his touch as he slid the back of his fingers down her Cheek. "Your so soft my Queen" Belle sighed as He slowly bent down to her, taking her lips gently in a tender kiss. "I am not the only one in need of a bath " Belle said as she took the sponge from Rumple's hand and began washing the blood off of his chest. Belle's breath caught in her throat as suddenly his hand caught her wrist, pulling her close to him. Belle's belly clenched deep inside with Rumplestiltskin's next words, "I going to take you now, My Queen." Belle gave a surprised gasp and Before she knew it he had her pinned up against the side of the bath, "Please" was all she could get out before his lips were once agin pressed to her's in a searing kiss, she opened her mouth to allow his tongue entry. Her body cried out for it's long awaited release as he held her against him, nudging between her legs vying for entry, Belle did not dissapoint him, she opened her legs to wrap them around him as he lifted her body, they fit together perfectly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

The entire Kingdom showed up for Belle's coronation. The dark Castle had never had so many guests. Prince James and the Huntress now turned Princess were delighted when Belle had offered them her Castle. Thier wedding was sure to be a event to be remembered for a life time. Although King George was less than thrilled that James would not be marring the new Queen he was consoled with the arrangment that Belle's and James alliance would be upheld through thier children, if there were any. George just secretly hoped Belle's children would not inherit thier father's skin color as his eyes wondered over to the sorcerer standing beside her.

Belle never looked more radiant as the crown was placed upon her head by an ordained cleric. As she rose to her feet the entire Hall knelt before her, she looked at Rumple as he walked around to stand before her then kneeling at her feet. "Arise, Please, it is I who should kneel at your feet Rumplestiltskin. This Kingdom is indebted to you for your bravery, if there is anything in my power I could give you to repay, you have only to ask."

Rumplestiltkin looked up at the New Queen before pulling his dagger out , offering it up to Belle who looked stunned as he spoke."My Queen, the fairiest in the land, The only thing I would ask of you is to accept my dagger to help protect you in time of need, keep it safe and always close to your heart, my undying loyalty is your forever, along with my love."

Tears streamed down Belle's face as she accepted Rumplestiltskin's gift to her, "Will you be my King? To remain and rule by my side?"

"Always Crickett, Always."


End file.
